Fruits of the Past
by fm94
Summary: Her twins with Tenzin are all she's got. Now that Tenzin found out about them, will they rekindle the flame they had years ago?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. There are still a lot more chapters to go and I'll update them. I just rated it T for some languages to come in the later chapters. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Lin Beifong is not the kind of person who talks sweet words to people. What Tenzin heard in Lin's office surprised him. Apparently, Lin was talking on the phone with someone who seems to be quite doing a good job of making her smile despite her recent resignation.

"Okay, honey, see you in a few days."

Honey? _Honey? _The only time she said that word was when she asked for some honey for her milk. She never even called him "honey" for all he know in their 17-year long relationship. Something inside of him felt jealous and intrigued. He knocked on the already open metal door in Lin's office.

"What are you doing here, Tenzin?" Lin asked directly.

"Who was that you were talking to on the phone?"

"I _said_, what are you doing here?" Lin was sounding impatient so Tenzin decided to go right to the point.

"I came to see if you are doing fine," Tenzin said. "After what happened in the Sato estate I thought maybe you need some company and help to clear out your office."

"As you can see, I am perfectly capable of handling the situation quite well. Now, if you don't mind, I need to clear out my office alone. And by that I mean without your gloomy presence."

"You're still wearing your uniform."

"What do you expect me to wear? This is my last day on the job and that means that until this day, I still need to abide the rules of the Metalbending Police. Now, if there is still something you need to tell me, spit it out, and if there's nothing else, leave me alone." She sounded irritated so Tenzin decided to leave her alone, disappointed for not getting his answer on who she was talking to on the phone.

On the way out of the Police Headquarters, Tenzin bumped into a young-looking man in quite expensive clothes.

"Oh. Sorry, man. I didn't see you," the young man apologized.

He looks very familiar and his eyes are similar to that of Lin's except that they were grey.

"Excuse me," Tenzin began. "You look very familiar. I'm Councilman Tenzin. Have we met before?"

"I've met a lot of people. You don't practically stand out. Now, if you don't mind, Councilman, I have some important business to take care of." The boy sounded quite irritated and Tenzin decided to just walk away from the headquarters.

Several days after Lin's resignation, the Equalist Revolution seemed to calm down a bit. With the ruckus in Air Temple Island, Tenzin decided to have a quiet meal in one of the expensive restaurants in the city. As he was reading the menu, he heard a familiar voice.

"So, Lao, you still haven't told me about your recent move here in Republic City."

It was Lin's voice. Tenzin looked around and saw Lin talking to a young man. It was the young man from the headquarters.

"I just think you need some company," the man said. "And I think that someone needs to be there for you."

"That's really sweet. Thank you."

"Who is this guy?" Tenzin thought to himself. He feels the need to confront Lin about this man and he decided to walk over to their table.

"Hello Lin," Tenzin greeted.

"Tenzin, what are you doing here?" Lin asked looking surprised.

"Lin, could I talk-

"Walking to our table unannounced and interrupting our conversation are very obvious ways of showing that you are impolite," the young man said, cutting his sentence. "In our homeland in Gaoling, we bow first before greeting each other. Is that how uncivilized commoners in Republic City are?"

"Lao, that's enough," Lin said to the man. She turned to Tenzin and said,"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Could we talk somewhere more private?"

Lin sighed. "Fine. Excuse me, Lao."

"Whatever," Lao said plainly.

She and Tenzin walked to the terrace of the restaurant where they found themselves alone.

"Who's he?" Tenzin asked.

"He is Lao Beifong II, one of the heirs of the Beifong Company and estates."

"Is that all what I need to know about him, Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes," Lin said. "What else should I tell you about him?"

"Lin, I know there's something you're not telling me and I know that it is something to do with our past."

"Okay. He is-

Before Lin could tell Tenzin who the man is, Lao interrupted her.

"Excuse me. Mom, Lian's here." Tenzin's eyes grew wide. Did he just call her "mom"? Lao walked back to their table and hugged the girl who Tenzin assumed is Lian.

"I need to go, Tenzin," Lin said while trying so hard to avoid his gaze. Tenzin caught her arm and took a long deep breath and said, "So he is your son. Is he mine, too? Is he?"

Lin was quiet for a while and decided to break her silence. "Yes Tenzin. He's your son. Now, don't ruin this evening by asking me questions about him. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

Lin walked back to their table leaving Tenzin lost in thought. He has a son with Lin. How could she keep this to herself? How could she not tell him? He can't wait until tomorrow but somehow, there is something inside him that tells him not to walk over to Lin and confront her. And who is this Lian girl? Is this his girlfriend or a relative?

Tenzin walked back in to the restaurant and walked past their table without making eye contact with any of them. Though, he managed to hear what this Lian girl was saying, "...I mean you are a great earthbender, Mom, but you need us just like we need you."

He looked back to the girl. She looks just like Lao only that she's a girl. She's like the female version of Lao. They can't be twins, can they?


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin waited impatiently in his office. His fingers tapped rapidly in his wooden desk. What's taking her so long? Lin is 30 minutes late for their meeting and she's never late. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and Lin walked in. She sat on the couch, crossed her legs and looked at him directly. Tenzin rose and locked the door.

"So?" Lin said.

"I still can't believe you did this to me, Lin," Tenzin blurted out. "You kept him a secret!"

"I kept _them_ a secret," Lin pointed out. "Why would I tell you about them? After all, you have such a perfect life with a young perfect wife who can give you perfect airbender children."

"I want to get to know them. I want them to know that I exist."

"I can't let you do that. You see, you are just a mere sperm donor. I want to put it that way. They are happy, I am happy. So don't even try to get into the picture." Lin's words were like knives slowly carving his insides. A mere sperm donor? Is that what she thinks of him now?

"After all we've been through, I'm just a mere sperm donor? How... how could you say that?" Tenzin stammered. "I will talk to them myself with or without your permission!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Tenzin challenged her. They were both on their feet. Lin's eyes were glaring. Lin felt so angry.

"How dare you, Tenzin! You have no right to talk to them without my permission. I am their mother!"

"I'm their father!"

"You weren't a father to them for 18 years!"

"Because you never gave me a chance!"

Lin felt defeated but she wouldn't back down, not now. He can't meet them. "When you left me that day, I swore to myself that I will never let you find out about them. I stayed in Gaoling for a year to give birth without your help."

"You returned here when you know my father was dying, why didn't you tell me then?" Tenzin's voice was stern. There was a look of guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"What for? You were already engaged," Lin reasoned out. "I don't want you to come back to me out of pity and besides, I handled it well."

"But they don't have a father figure to look up to," Tenzin argued.

"Actually they do. My mother's cousin, Ping, CEO and current president of the company, was their father figure. He taught them everything they know in business and running the company," Lin explained. "Look, they are here in Republic City for a very important business expansion and I want them to have clear heads." Lin was now calm. She sat back again waiting for Tenzin to say something.

"But it's still not the same. I want to be there for them. I want to make it up to them and protect them especially in these times where the Equalist Revolution is at its peak. You can't protect them alone, Lin, and you can't keep me a secret from them forever." Tenzin was right and Lin had no choice but to give in.

"Fine. I'll talk to them," Lin finally agreed. Tenzin smiled weakly, he knew he won and he will finally get to officially meet his twins.

"Thank you, Lin. I really appreciate it."

"You should know, Lian and Lao are a bit mean when it comes to you," Lin said.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, when it comes to the talk about their father, they would usually be very verbally... abusive. Lian considers you the greatest failure of fatherhood and Lao calls you the most mediocre person to ever walk on earth."

"So they do know me?" Tenzin asked.

"They don't know you. They just know that their father exists and they despise you. Are you worried? Because if you are, I won't tell them." Lin smirked.

"Nice try, Lin. You can't talk me out of it. I will meet them."

Lin stood up and walked to the door. She is certain that Tenzin is very sure of his decision. She looked back and said, "Have dinner with us tomorrow night at my house. It would be a good first step to get to know them. Though, I still won't tell them who you really are."

"Okay, I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's chapter 3. I'm taking this story slowly. In this chapter you will get to know a little about Lao's character. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Hours after the confrontation with Tenzin, Lin is in the living room with her son, Lao, having tea while waiting for Lian's arrival. The two were quietly sipping ginseng tea when Lao suddenly spoke.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Lin looked at Lao in a questioning manner. "Ask me something about what?" Lao put down his cup of tea and sat beside his mother.

"I was just wondering who that guy was."

"What guy?" Lin asked suspiciously. With Lao's tone, she is very certain that teasing will follow. She knows her son very well.

"That guy from the restaurant that cornered you." Lao was now smirking.

"I think I know where this is going," Lin said. "And no, he is not my boyfriend. He's an old friend who happens to be a councilman. He's Avatar Aang's son which means he's just a friend. That's all."

"Okay," Lao replied mockingly. "There's no reason to be testy."

"I'm not testy," Lin insisted.

"Oh yes you are, Mom."

There was a scuffle at their foyer and a door slammed.

"I'm home people," Lian's voice came out.

"In here, sweetie," Lin called out. "Good you're home. I need to talk to both of you."

"What's up?" Lian asked as she entered the living room.

"Do you remember that man who I talked to in the restaurant last night?" Lin asked her twins.

"That arrowhead guy you were talking to at the terrace?" Lian clarified.

"Yes," Lin replied.

"I thought he's not your boyfriend?" Lao mocked his mother again.

"He's not, Lao," Lin sounded very irritated. "And just to be clear, he's married."

"Too bad." Lao surely knows how to test his mother's patience. Lin was about to say something when Lian spoke out.

"Whatever, Lao. What about him, Mom?"

Lin breathed deeply and said, "Well, he's an old friend and he never got to officially meet you. I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Fine by me," Lian replied.

"Why does he need to "officially" meet us?" Lao asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well," Lin reasoned out. "As I've said, he's an old friend."

"Okay, chief," Lao said as he and his sister walked out of the room. Lin sighed in relief. Good thing Lao didn't ask for further questions or else she might have been able to tell them the real reason.

Back in Air Temple Island, Pema noticed that Tenzin was too preoccupied. He's been staring too long at the blank wall in their dining hall.

"Dear, are you alright?" Pema worriedly asked her husband.

"Wh- what?" Pema's voice seemed distant but it still snapped him to reality.

"Is there something wrong? You haven't touched your food."

"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about work." How is he supposed to tell Pema about his children with Lin? How will she handle it and how is he going to tell his airbender kids? He needs to tell Pema and he needs to tell her now.

"Pema, I need to tell you something."

"What is it dear?"

"Could we talk somewhere else?" Tenzin motioned his wife out of the dining hall. They went straight out to the meditation pavilion. He was about to tell him about them when Pema spoke.

"What is this thing you've got to tell me? I hope it's not that serious."

"I, uh, I won't have dinner here tomorrow night," Tenzin said. Pema looked at him intently and frowned.

"Why? Do you have some meetings?"

"I don't how to tell you this but you are my wife and you need to know about this."

Pema backed away from him. "Are you having an affair?" Pema angrily asked.

"No, of course not!" Tenzin denied. "This is different."

"Then spit it out!" Pema yelled.

"I have kids with, Lin," Tenzin breathed out. "There. I said it. I have kids with Lin." Pema looked at him in disbelief.

"Kids? How many are they? Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"They are twins, Pema. I didn't tell you about them because I only knew about them last night," Tenzin reasoned. He reached out a hand to Pema but she brushed them off. "I'm sorry."

"So you were with Lin last night?" Pema asked her husband. There was sadness in her voice and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I just bumped into her last night at the restaurant. Pema, I want you to understand. Please."

Pema breathed deeply. She was silent for a few minutes then said, "Okay Tenzin. Do they know you're their father?"

"No. They don't. That's why I'm going to have dinner with them tomorrow. It's my first step to get to know them."

"Okay. Should I tell the kids? I don't know how they will handle it but they should also know."

Tenzin shook his head. "Just don't tell them yet. We'll tell them as soon as the twins know about me. Thank you very much for understanding." He planted a kiss on Pema's forehead and they headed back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's part 4 of my story. This chapter is a bit longer. Stay tuned for chapter 5. I'm working on this story as fast as I can cause classes are about to start and I have a lot of subjects this semester. Enjoy and review!

* * *

The sun has set and the Beifong family is busy preparing for dinner. Lao is setting the table while Lin and Lian are busy cooking the courses for dinner.

"What's with the vegetables?" Lian asked her mother as she blanched the lettuce. "You know I'm a meat person, Mom."

"I very well know that, Lian," Lin replied. "But, Tenzin is vegetarian. Besides we have some pork dumplings, noodles and stuffed clams."

"Okay. I can get through the night with those dishes and the chop suey looks delicious."

Lao entered the kitchen and declared that he's done with his job. "Ladies, this big boy's done with setting the table so I'll scoot just a bit to get some wine. Mom, I need the keys to your car."

"Hey," Lin called out as she tossed her keys. "Not too much on your alcohol."

"We are 18, Mom," Lao tried to reason. "And besides, we are going to drink inside the house."

"I mean it, Lao. I'm watching you," Lin said with her I'm-watching-you hand gesture.

"Well, Mom, I've got eyes too," Lao mocked her. "So I'll be watching you, watching me." Lao winked at both his mother and sister. Lian looked at him.

"Lao, I want you to pay close attention to the over-the-top eye roll I'm about to do."

"What?" Lao raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, brother," Lian said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, love you too, sis!" Lao said as he walked out of the house. He got on his mother's car and drove to a nearby grocery store. After purchasing the liquors he headed back to his car. He was about to get in his car when he saw Tenzin walking with his staff.

"Hey!" Lao called. "Council guy!"

Tenzin looked at him. "Oh, hello there," Tenzin responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ask you the same question," Lao shot back. "I just bought some drinks for tonight's dinner. You're just walking? The house is still a bit far."

"Well," Tenzin replied. "I'm about to jump on my glider. I'll just fly myself to your house."

"Cool. Well, how about I'll give you a lift?" Lao offered.

"Sure," Tenzin accepted with a sincere smile. They got into the car and drove the first mile with awkward silence.

"So," Lao said, trying to break the quietness inside the car. "My mother said you were old friends with her."

"Yes," Tenzin answered. "We've been friends since we were children. After all, my father and your grandmother were very close friends. They saved the world together."

"Yeah," Lao said. "Grandma Toph and Avatar Aang were really cool. I mean... all those crazy adventures they went through! Mom told us all about them."

"Yes, your mother was pretty amazing," Tenzin murmured.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"They were amazing, my father and Toph." Tenzin's voice was now loud.

They drove the last few yards in silence. When they reached Lin's house, Lian opened the garage and went back inside. "Well, here we are," Lao said as the engine died. "Mom, Councilman Tenzin is here."

"Hey," Lian greeted him as she opened the door. She's as tall as Lin and just a few inches shorter than Lao. Tenzin could say that the twins really look like him except their eyes. They have Lin's eyes but only the colour is different. They were gray. "I hope you're famished. There is a lot of food back there to be ferociously eaten." Lian's smile is so Lin. "I'm just kidding," Lian chuckled. It was even Lin's chuckle.

Tenzin looked around the living room. It was the same living room that he remembers nearly 20 years ago. It has the same flooring and the same couch. Yes, the couch. The very couch where he and Lin did it.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he heard Lian call out which brings him back to reality. He glanced back to the living room and looked at the pictures. They were all about the twins. Lao's first earth soccer match, Lian's tsungi horn recital and other pictures which show the twins growing up. His and Lin's pictures together were not there anymore. It's like every single memory of their 17-year long relationship was wiped out of the house.

Lin approached him and said, "Tenzin, dinner's ready. You can look at those pictures later." She touched his hand to lead the way. She felt it and she knows Tenzin felt it too. The warmth, _the magic_. She ignored it and walked back to the dining room leaving Tenzin.

"Come on, Tenzin," Lin called back. Tenzin followed her. The twins were seated opposite to each other.

"Take a seat," Lao said. Tenzin sat opposite to Lin. "So, I suppose the words we are looking for are "dig in"?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lian said as she served herself with some stuffed clams. Even though they seem to love food so much, the twins seem to be prim and proper when it comes to eating. Their high society upbringing is very obvious with the way they eat.

"You are vegetarian!" Lian suddenly said.

"Yes," Tenzin answered. "I am."

"How did you survive such a meatless life?" Lian asked.

"Well," Tenzin said. "I was vegetarian since I was very young. When my father knew that I'm an airbender, he immediately introduced me to a strict vegetarian diet. I was taught that all life is sacred."

"Wow," Lian breathed. Tenzin turned to Lao and said, "Lao, I see you played some earth soccer."

Lian snorted and grabbed her napkin. "Juice just came out of my nose but it was totally worth it. Yes, Lao, tell us about your earth soccer matches." Lian was now laughing.

"Is there something wrong about earth soccer?" Tenzin asked. He could see that Lian is enjoying the moment and Lao is remembering something embarrassing.

"Well," Lao began. "It was fun. I scored some goals and-

His sentence was drowned by Lian's laughter. "Mom," Lao said to his mother. "She's laughing at me."

"So," Tenzin thought. "Lao is a momma's boy."

"Don't be such a baby," Lian blurted out. "Anyway, Lao was the star player of his team until that fateful day." She's chuckling and tears are forming in her eyes. "Oh I remember that day very well. We were 9."

"I threw up, okay?" Lao finally said. "I ate too much noodles that day and I was hit squarely in the stomach and, Lian will you stop it? You're embarrassing me!"

Tenzin smiled. He turned to Lian and said, "You're brother's right. Be a sister to your twin." Lian stopped laughing. She bit her lip and said, "You are right. I shouldn't be laughing. I should be laying down papers for you. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Gee Lian, talk about embarrassing moments in your life!" Lao said.

"Whatever Lao. You shush! Mom, silence him!"

Lin let out a chuckle. "I'm enjoying this, Lian. After all, you started it."

Tenzin turned to Lao. "You can tell me anything, you know. What is it about Lian?"

"She can't tell time until she was 12 and don't get me started on your recital."

"Whatever dude. You threw up in front of your crush, not to mention in front of all those people. Ha!"

"Alright," Lin finally said. "That's enough. So, Lian, Lao, how's the business expansion thing going?"

"Well," Lian began. "It's doing fine. We've already found a lot to put up the building and Grandpapa Ping seems so eager about it."

Soon, they were already talking about Tenzin and Lin's craziness during their childhood and the twins' experiences in Ba Sing Se University. The twins really warmed up to Tenzin real quickly. After the dinner, the twins took the job of cleaning up while Lin and Tenzin went to the living room. Tenzin looked at the pictures once again.

"I've missed so much of their lives," Tenzin told Lin in a hushed voice. "I hope they will accept me as their father once you tell them."

"Well," Lin said. "They were really warming up to back there. I've never seen them warm up to someone like that."

Lian came in the living room. "Hey, you guys, we're making tea. As the guest's privilege, what tea would you like, Tenzin?"

"Not to be rude, but, I think I need to go. Pema might be worried now. It's getting late," Tenzin said.

"Too bad. I'll just tell Lao." Lian went back to the kitchen.

"You're leaving?" Lao frowned. Tenzin wants to stay so badly but he has another family to attend to.

"I need to get back to Air Temple Island. It's getting really late."

"Okay," Lao said. "Hey, since you mentioned where you stay, can we try check out your place? I haven't been to an air temple before."

"Sure," Tenzin replied. "Come by tomorrow."

"Sweet!"

Lao went back to the kitchen and Lin walked Tenzin to the door. "Well," Tenzin said. "That was a lovely dinner. Thank you so much Lin."

"It's alright," Lin replied. Tenzin opened his glider and was about to take off when Lin suddenly called out. "Tenzin."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, too."

"My pleasure Lin."

"And Tenzin..."

"Mmm?"

"Be careful."

"You know I always do, Lin. Good night."

Tenzin took off and Lin was left looking out to him realizing something: she's falling in love again with the man who left her 18 years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter. It's extra long and a bit dramatic. Enjoy and review. There's more to come.

* * *

Lin Beifong was busy preparing breakfast when the twins entered the dining room. The two teenagers kissed their mother on each side of her face and greeted her good morning.

"Mom," Lian says. "I can't be in a room with him anymore."

"Lian, you know very well that I made the spare room into my stock room," Lin explained.

"Look, he is the messiest and dumbest roommate in the world."

"Deal with it, sis."

"Amon," Lian shot back. "Better roommate than you."

"Watch it, young lady," Lin snapped. "And Lao, will you please consider your sister's private space."

"What?" Lao asked. "I'm a guy."

"But that doesn't mean you can leave your dirty laundry all over the place," Lin shot back. "Clean your room or you will be thousands of yuans short of allowance and I mean it."

"Haha," Lian mocked.

"That includes you, Lian."

"What? Bu- but—," Lian stammered.

"It's your room. You both own that room. You better clean that room fast like your life depends on it. Are we clear?"

"But I'm going to see baldy in his island," Lao said.

"You are going to see Tenzin _after_ you clean your room. You're not in Gaoling anymore and you don't have those servants to clean up your mess for you."

"Fine!" Lian and Lao said in unison.

After eating breakfast, the twins set to work and cleaned their room and Lin went to town to do some serious shopping. They finished around lunch and Lao went to shower immediately. Lian thinks that she will clear out a bit of her mother's stock room. After his quick shower, he set off to Air Temple Island and Lian headed to her mother's stock room.

The door was locked so Lian used her hairpin to unlock the door. It wasn't dusty like how she imagined it. It looked like a tiny office and stacks of paper are mounted on a small desk. She went over the desk and opened the drawer. A rusty box sat in the middle of it. "What in the world is inside this box?" Lian thought. She tried opening it but it was locked, too. She used her hairpin again and she had the greatest surprise of her life.

The box contained pictures and letters. She picked up the pictures and saw a much younger version of her mother with Tenzin.

"What?" Lian said to herself. She scanned more pictures. Tenzin and Lin were hugging in most pictures until she saw the last picture of them. They were kissing. _Kissing!_

"Lian?" she heard her mother's voice. The stock room's door suddenly opened and her mother was standing in the doorway.

"What are these, Mom?" Lian angrily asked her mother. "You and Tenzin! What are these?"

"Lian," Lin tries to explain. "It's not what you think. Let me explain."

"Is this the reason why he was with us at dinner last night?"

"Lian..."

"Mom," Lian snapped. "Is he... is he my father?" Lin was caught. The secret she has been trying so hard to keep was busted by her daughter. There's nothing left but to admit the truth. She just nodded and Lian started sobbing.

"How could you?" Lian sobbed. "No! No, no, no, no, no! He can't be. Mom, tell me it's not true."

"Lian," Lin said weakly. "Honey, look at me. Look at me!" Lian looked at her mother intently. "Lao mustn't know. Not now. No one must know."

"Are you expecting me to lie to my brother? He's my brother!"

"I know," Lin said. "But knowing Lao, he will have a fit. You know how he feels about your father. Not now that he's warming up to him." Lin wiped Lian's tears and hugged her daughter. Lian sobbed harder and held on to Lin tighter.

"I will talk to him. I'll talk to Tenzin," Lian said as she let herself loose of her mother's grip. "And you can't stop me." She hurriedly left the room and went straight to shower. She dressed up hurriedly and set out to Air Temple Island. When she reached the docks, she saw Tenzin climbing aboard the ferry.

"Tenzin!" Lian called. "Is Lao with you?"

"No," Tenzin said. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" He reached out to her but she just flinched.

"Don't touch me!"she yelled. "I need to speak to you privately. Lao can wait."

"Come with me," Tenzin said. "We'll talk in my office. This seems to be a long conversation."

"You bet it is," Lian said bitterly.

They walked to the city hall and went straight to Tenzin's office.

"Well?" Tenzin said. "What is it you want to talk to me?"

Tears started to fall from Lian's eyes. "18 years," Lian sobbed. "I've been waiting 18 years for you."

"Lian—

"Don't interrupt me! You are here to listen to what I will say!"

"Okay, I will listen."

"Did you know how hard it is for me to have a single parent and a demanding grandfather? All my life I've always wanted to be the greatest at everything; the greatest earthbender or the top of my class. I've always struggled to please my grandfather. My mother, the chief of the police force, was not there all the time when we needed her. Of course, she struggled so hard to give this city the chief of police they wanted and to provide us the love that we need. We never had any financial problems. We have everything we have and we have the best mother in the world. But deep inside me, deep inside us, something's missing. Where were you? Where were you when I stumbled? Where were you when mom wasn't there to comfort me when I have nightmares? Where were you?"

"Lian, I'm sorry." This was all Tenzin could say.

"You weren't there! I look at the children my age and see a complete family and I was so, so jealous. I was insecure. I always thought that if we were good enough, you would come and find us. But you never came! Mom always tells us that we don't need you. But I do need you. I _needed_ you."

Tenzin walked to his daughter and reached out to touch her hand but she brushed them off again. "I said don't touch me! I'm so mad at you." With this, she walked out of his office. Tenzin followed her. "Lian! Stop!"

"What?" she yelled. "I'm two seconds away from slapping you so hard your teeth will bleed. I won't tell Lao about you because I know how he will respond to this. So you better shut your mouth too. I don't want to see your face and I don't want to talk to you ever again. So whatever it is that you want to tell me, just save it for yourself."

Lian ran outside and went home. She locked herself in her mother's room and contemplated on what happened in Tenzin's office. Right now, she just wants to be alone. There was a knock on the door. "Lian? Honey? I know you're in there," out came Lin's voice.

"Go away," Lian shot back.

"You can't run away from this forever. Let me in. Please?" Lin pleaded. It took ten more minutes until Lian opened the door. Her eyes were so puffy and red.

"I look horrible," Lian said. "Mommy..." Lian sobbed harder as she hugged her mother.

"It's okay," Lin comforted her daughter. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Lin led her daughter to her bed and they sat down. She was stroking Lian's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I yelled at him in his office," Lian confessed. "How could he do that to us, Mom? How could he leave us?"

"Don't be so hard on your father," Lin said. "He left me, not you. I never told him about you so it's partially my fault. Look, I want you to have what I never got to experience. I never got a chance to meet my father."

"You're defending him? The idea of him leaving you doesn't really make me feel better at all. It makes me want to punch his face so hard until his beard will fall off." Lian looked at her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still in love with him? I mean, he was the one who left you. Does that mean there still something in there?"

"I've already buried all feelings for him six feet below the ground. Right now, I just want you to clean yourself and talk to him. I'll accompany you to Air Temple Island and I'll get Lao. He can't find out about this yet."

"Hmf!" Lian snorted. "Fine. I'm doing this for you, not him."

"Go get ready."

After her shower, she and Lin drove to the pier and boarded the ferry. When they reached the island, they saw Lao conversing with Ikki.

"Ooh! Wow! Nice bending. I wish I'm an earthbender. Do that again! Do that again!" Ikki was talking so fast.

"Wow," Lao mocked. "You need to teach me that trick."

"Trick? What trick? You are so funny. Why are you so funny?"

"You mean talking fast is not an airbending trick?" Ikki laughed and scooted away.

Lin approached Lao, "Lao, where's Tenzin?"

"He went inside to get some tea. What's wrong with Lian?" Lao asked his mother.

"Nothing's wrong with her. Lao, I think it's time for you to go home."

Tenzin came out with some tea. "Lin. What are you doing here? I will be the one to take Lao home."

"I'm taking Lao home," Lin said. "Lao, I need to speak to Tenzin alone." Lao left them and went to the docks where his sister is standing. He approached his sister. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay, sis?"

"I'm fine," Lian snapped. "I'm just... I'm fine."

Back on the pavilion Tenzin and Lin were discussing. "You need to speak to her. I have already convinced her to talk to you," Lin told Tenzin.

"I don't think this is a good idea Lin. She was so angry with me back in the office. I think it's best to give her some space," Tenzin replied.

"She made an effort to come here with me Tenzin. Don't waste that effort and go talk to her."

"Okay," Tenzin agreed. "I'll talk to her."

"I'm taking Lao home now. Take her home Tenzin," Lin said. She headed to the docks and approached the twins. "Let's go Lao," she said as she tugged Lao's shirt.

"Isn't she coming with us?" Lao asked.

"No. Lian is staying. No further questions," Lin snapped. "Lian, honey, Tenzin will take you home. Don't leave the island without him. Understood?"

"Yeah," Lian muttered. "Sure." Lian walked to the pavilion and met with Tenzin. She didn't say a word so Tenzin decided to speak first. "Why don't you join us for dinner? You might want to meet Avatar Korra."

"Sure," Lian breathed out. "Whatever you say."

They headed to the dining hall where the Avatar and her friends are eating. Tenzin and Lian joined them. "Everybody, this is Lian. Lin's second child," Tenzin said as he introduced Lian to his family and to the Team Avatar.

"I'm actually her first child," Lian corrected him. "I'm 4 minutes older than Lao."

"I'm sorry," Tenzin apologized. "This is my wife, Pema."

"Pleasure," Lian shot back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Pema pleasantly said.

"I'm Korra," the Avatar said as she held out her hand. Lian took and shook it. "And this is Mako, Bolin and Asami."

"Nice to meet you," Lian shook all their hands.

"So," Bolin began. "You're Lao's twin?"

"Duh," Lian snapped.

"So you're an earthbender too?" Jinora asked.

"Yes I am," Lian replied. "And a metalbender." Lian smiled at her younger half-sister. "This isn't bad at all," she thought. "The airbender kids are adorable."

"Lao mentioned that this is your first time in Republic City," Korra spoke again. "How do you find it?"

"It's fine," Lian replied. "It's great but I think I prefer Ba Sing Se."

"I've never been to Ba Sing Se," Korra admits. "What's it like there?"

"Well, it's nice... so long as you don't get in trouble. I live in the upper ring so there are not so many trouble makers. The Dai Li's doing a good job too."

"I thought the Dai Li are the most corrupt earthbenders in the world?" Mako asked.

"They _were_ corrupt. But since Long Feng is long gone, their new leader is doing quite a good job to restore the honor of the Dai Li. It's a great place. I have my best friends there. The Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are our neighbours there so I also feel safe within the walls."

They ate dinner talking about Ba Sing Se and the Equalist Revolution. After dinner, Tenzin led Lian to a private room in the air temple.

"Lian," Tenzin spoke first. "I'm really—

"Why did you leave her?" Lian cut him off.

"I never meant to. I loved your mother. She was the only woman who I loved all my heart and my one true love."

"Really?"

"Yes, Lian."

"Then let me ask you. Do you still love her now?" Lian looked at her father with piercing eyes.

"I have gotten over it, Lian. Let's leave it in the past."

"No you haven't. I can see the way you look at her. How could you say that? If you consider her your one true love then clearly she is already marked in your heart. So I will ask you again, why did you leave her?"

"I don't know," Tenzin admitted. "It hurt me so much when I left her and I know I hurt her too. I am even mad at myself for doing that especially since she was pregnant with you."

"If you knew about us, would you stay?"

"I... I don't know. My father envisioned me to repopulate the Air Nomads and I could never fulfil that if I married Lin or any bender. But I do know this: I love you and Lao with all my heart."

"I'm mature enough to understand your position," Lian said. "I know that feeling too; going to the path that other people planned for you. I felt that too when Grandpapa forced me and Lao to take a business degree we never wanted. We are the Beifongs left and somebody has to take on the business."

"Thank you for understanding. Am I already forgiven? I know 18 years is a very long time. Will you give me a chance?"

"It's hard to say," Lian breathed. "But, yes. I forgive you... Daddy." Tenzin hugged his daughter and Lian hugged him back.

"Thank you so much."

After their reconciliation, Tenzin saddled Oogi and took his daughter back home to her mother. It was a long day but it was worth it. The only problem left is telling Lao, but, Tenzin is sure that he will be forgiven just as Lian had forgiven him.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, here's part 6. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been three days after Lian and Tenzin's reconciliation. Lian has been spending a lot of time in Air Temple Island and just last night, she slept over.

"Why is Lian spending a lot of time in Air Temple Island?" Lao asked his mother that morning. He's been having suspicions about his sister.

"I don't know Lao," Lin replied. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I think I know why," Lao said with a grin on his face. "I'm going to Air Temple Island today and I think I'm going to catch her with _someone._"

"You are one detective, Lao. And since you're going there, can you please bring Lian's clothes?"

"Where is it?"

"I'll go get it," Lin said as she stood up and got the bag that held her daughter's clothes. "Here." Lin handed the bag.

"This is a girl's bag," Lao complained. "I'm not taking this."

"What about it? It's not yours. Go take it to your sister." Lao sighed but still complied.

"Fine, but I'm taking the car."

"Go ahead." Lin handed her keys and Lao drove to the pier. He boarded the ferry with his mother's bag. When he reached the island, he saw Lian teaching Bolin traditional forms of earthbending and the others, Mako, Korra and Asami, hanging out by the pavilion.

"Hey, children," Lao called.

Seeing the bag in Lao's hand, Lian sarcastically said, "Wow, you look just like your son, Ms. Beifong."

"Shut up," Lao snapped. "Lucky for you I was kind enough to bring you your clothes." He handed Lian the bag.

"Thanks dude," Lian said. "I think I'll go inside and change."

Lian left the four of them in the pavilion. When Lao was sure she's out of bounds, he began questioning Bolin.

"Are you hitting on my sister?" Lao directly asked Bolin.

"What?" Bolin was taken aback by the question. "No. I'm not. I'm into someone else."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief." Lao sighed. His suspicions were wrong. Why is Lian spending so much time on Air Temple Island?

"What makes you think Bolin is into your sister?" Korra asked him.

"Well, they've been spending a lot of time together lately," he shot back.

"But that doesn't mean my brother's into your sister," Mako defended his brother. Lao became silent. When Lian returned, she had some fresh clothes on and sat with them.

"Are you dating a White Lotus guard?" Lao immediately asked.

"Wow, Lao. Since when have you been interested in my love life?" Lian snapped at him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that I... I'm just curious," Lao replied. "Because, I, uh, I... care."

Lian laughed at her brother. "Did Mom put some gay juice in your coffee? What's wrong with you?"

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I'm not dating anyone. Satisfied?" Lian seemed irritated and Lao knows that irritating his sister means waking up a sleeping dragon. Lian may seem to be the sarcastic, easygoing type of fellow, but when angered, she proves to be Lin Beifong's daughter.

Tenzin walks to them and was surprised to see Lao on the island.

"Good morning, Lao," Tenzin greeted. "It's nice to see you this early in the morning."

"Well," Lao said as he wraps his arm around Lian. "I just missed my sister."

"Shocker," Lian said while rolling her eyes.

Tenzin just smiled and headed to the docks. The teenagers sparred with each other and hanged out. They were having a good time and Lao seems to forget about his suspicions. When noon came, they had lunch with Tenzin's airbender kids.

"So Lao," Jinora began. "How does it feel having a twin?"

"Hmm... It's fine. I feel normal about it. It's just like having a friend who shares your birthday every year. A really annoying friend."

"Kiss my ass!" Lian yelled. Everyone in the room felt silent and looked at her. Feeling embarrassed she looked at everyone and raised her brows. "I meant the donkey. _My_ pet donkey." They all laughed at her.

"That was a bad word kids," Bolin said to the airbenders.

"And it will get you in trouble," Korra added. "Don't say that, especially you Meelo. Don't say that."

"If you say that hair will grow all over your head and they will get tangled," Lian warned them. "And you won't be able to... untangle them."

"Very smooth, sis."

After their lunch, the kids and the teenagers went back to the front pavilion under the shade of a big tree. They saw Tenzin coming but were surprised to see someone with him.

"What's he doing here?" Mako asked Korra.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Korra answered back.

"Avata Korra," Tarrlok greeted. "It's so good to see you."

"Jinora, take Ikki and Meelo inside," Tenzin commanded his eldest child. The airbender kids immediately went inside leaving the teenagers with the two councilmen.

"Ah," Tarrlok turned to the twins. "And you must be Lin Beifong's children. You can't say how grieved I am to hear about your mother's resignation." There was complete sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah." Lian stood up and glowered at Tarrlok. "I can _really_ hear it in your voice."

"What are you doing here Tarrlok?" Korra asked with spite in her voice.

"You and I have something to discuss, Avatar. Although, I am also wondering the same thing about Chief- I'm sorry- _ex-_Cheif Beifong's children's stay here on the island. I hear they have been spending a lot of time here." Tarrlok looked at the twins maliciously as if knowing something about them. "Tell me, why are you really here?"

"Honestly," Lao replied. "It's none of your business. And I am very sure that you don't own this place so you don't have any right to ask us about our business here."

"Well, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Tarrlok asked them mockingly. "Hmm... maybe somewhere away from here comforting your mother who is clearly a big failure."

"Tarrlok!" Tenzin yelled. "That's enough! I won't permit you speaking to them like that."

"I might have touched a nerve."

Lian clenched her fists. She won't allow this man to talk about her mother like that. "At least not as big of a failure as you." Lian shot back. "Tell me, how does it feel being beaten down in your own game? I heard Korra and her friends beat you last night against those Equalists. That must be a big blow on your supersized ego."

"Aren't you a smart mouth?" Tarrlok said, clearly offended. "Avatar Korra and her friends were clearly disregarding the rules of the city."

"But they still got some work down," Lian snapped at him. "Where were you last night? Combing your hair? Spraying your clothes with scents of mediocrity?"

"Be careful with that mouth of yours, young girl," Tarrlok threatened her. "You don't want me to close that for you."

"Bite me," Lian dared him.

"Lian, that's enough. I thought you wanted to talk to Korra, Tarrlok," Tenzin reminded him.

"Right," Tarrlok replied. "Nice meeting you, children."

"Git," Lian spat.

Lao eyed him angrily. "He is one insecure wart. How dare he talk about mom like that? I mean, who does he think he is?"

"I don't really like him," Bolin said.

"He's a complete jerk," Mako added.

"He smells like a lady," Asami sniggered.

After moments of cooling their heads, the twins went to a cliff and talked to each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Lao broke the silence.

"Sure," Lian replied. "You can ask me anything."

"Why are you spending so much time here in Air Temple Island?"

"It's nice here and the kids are cute. Korra and her friends are fun to be with, too. You said so yourself before."

"Yeah... Tenzin's pretty cool, too," Lao added. "He's like a father to us. I would give my allowances to have him as my father."

Lian looked at her brother intently. She's a bit confused whether to tell him the truth or to just skip the matter.

"Lao, what would you do if you know the identity of our father. Will you tell me, knowing that I would be so angry and have a fit or something?"

"Sure. I mean, he's your father too. We're family and families don't lie to each other, right?" Lao' looks are making Lian guilty. How can she keep this to herself?

"Yeah," Lian breathed out.

"And I'm your twin which means that if you lie to me, you would be lying to yourself. You once said that I am your person. So, be my person, too," Lao added.

"Why are we even talking about this? It's not like it matters..." Lian shifted her gaze. She feels so uncomfortable now.

"Honestly, it matters to me," Lao confessed. "His identity matters to me. I want to know him. I really do. It might seem to you and Mom that I'm so mad at him, but deep inside, I would really, _really_ want to meet him."

Lian can't keep it to herself now. She has to tell him. Suddenly, she realizes that she's sobbing so hard.

"Lian, are you okay?" Lao asked, bewildered.

"I'm so sorry, Lao," Lian apologized.

"You didn't do anything to me. Why are you apologizing?"

"Cause I've been lying to you about our father," Lian confessed. Lao took a few steps back. He's not hearing what he's hearing. But by Lian's sobs and apology, it's the real deal.

"Who's he, then?"

Lian swallowed. "Tenzin."

Lao shook his head in disbelief. "No way, not him."

* * *

**Stay tuned for Lao's reaction. The story's nearing its end cause my classes are starting and being a biology major is no joke. I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is part 7. There are roughly 3 chapters left so stay tuned. I might be able to update and submit them within the week.

* * *

"No way, not him," Lao backed away from his sister. "Why-, how... how did you know?"

"I found Mom's stash of their pictures before when they were together," Lian explained. It all makes sense to Lao. The invitation in Air Temple Island, the dinner, the way he treats him: everything Tenzin did. "I'm sorry I never told you right away, Lao."

"I thought you said families don't lie to each other?" Lao questioned her. "You said families don't lie to each other!"

Lao took off. He went to the pavilion past Korra and her friends with Lian following him.

"Lao, where are you going?" Korra asked him. "It's almost tea time."

"Away from here!" Lao answered back. Tenzin saw him leaving and tried to stop him.

"Lao, you're not leaving, are you?" Tenzin asked him. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Everything's not alright," he yelled. "She lied to me!"

"I'm sorry," Lian apologized.

"I thought you're my person," Lao said. Lian felt so helpless and ashamed. "You said you were my person."

"I am," Lian said weakly.

"What is this about, Lao?" Tenzin asked him.

"My father," Lao shot back. "My stupid father who left my mother." He glared at Tenzin who looked away.

Everyone gasped. "You told him?" Korra asked Lian.

"You knew?" Lao asked her. "All of you knew?"

"Well," Bolin said softly. "We just assumed. I mean... you look a lot like him."

"And you didn't tell me. Now I feel so _stupid_!"

"I'm sorry," Lian sobbed.

"I'm done with you," Lao yelled. "I'm done with all of you!" With this, Lao ran to the docks and ordered an Air Acolyte to bring him to the city. He boarded his mother's car and drove around the city. He soon purchased some liquor and got seriously drunk.

It was already 11 in the evening and he's almost run out of gas. He decided to fill up the tank but was not able to do so because he was stopped by a checkpoint of the Metalbending Police.

"Step out of the car, sir," an officer called. He just finished his 7th bottle of sake and was clearly pissed off by the officer's gesture. He stepped out of his car and looked at the police officer.

"Did I do something wrong, ugly?" he asked. He is clearly drunk and he smells strongly of sake. The officer was clearly offended so he called his companions to bully Lao.

"You're one drunk driver, kid," another officer said.

"And you're one ugly bitch!" he yelled.

"Are you a bender?" the first officer asked.

"No. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes. You are under arrest. You've passed curfew." The officer bended his cords towards Lao and he swerved to avoid the cord.

"But I'm not from Republic City, bub," Lao argued. "You see, I'm an Earth Kingdom citizen."

"But you're still in Republic City territory and you need to abide our laws." He metalbended his cords at Lao again and this time, he finally caught him. "Bring him to the headquarters where the chief will deal with him."

They brought him to the headquarters and he was locked in an interrogation room. The new police chief, Saikhan, interrogated him.

"Let's see," Saikhan began. "Driving under alcohol influence, offending an officer, staying on the streets beyond curfew, and evading your arrest, you are in a lot of trouble kid."

"Come on. Your officers were pretty rude, too."

"Save it," Saikhan snapped. A metalbender cop opened a small hole on the wall and spoke to Saikhan.

"Chief, the car seems to be stolen, too. It appears to be the property of Chief Beifong."

"Okay. Leave us."

Saikhan nodded and turned to Lao. "So, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true. You are really ugly," Lao smirked.

"And you're drunk," Saikhan replied.

"Well at least by tomorrow I'd be sober already, but you, you're still ugly." Lao sniggered and let out a drunken laugh. Saikhan grew impatient and decided to attack Lao when the door suddenly opened.

"Good evening, Saikhan," Lin greeted her former acquaintance. Lao looked around and was surprised to see his mother.

"What are you doing here, Lin?" Saikhan asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Lao piped in.

"Silence!" Saikhan snapped.

"Whoops!" Lao chuckled.

"I'm here to pick up my son."

"Your son?" Saikhan was surprised.

"That's me!" Lao pointed himself and let out another laugh.

"If you would kindly drop the charges I would gladly cover all the damages," Lin told Saikhan.

"Okay," Saikhan sighed. "But Chief, just make sure he stays out of trouble. Councilman Tarrlok might want to interrogate him since he's a non-bender."

Lao let out another hearty laugh and freed his own wrists of the handcuffs. "Who says I'm a non-bender? You see, your men are big fat liars."

"That's enough Lao," Lin said sternly. "Thank you very much, Saikhan."

"Anytime, Lin." They went out of the headquarters and went to the car. When inside, Lin started her sermon.

"What is wrong with you?" Lin yelled as she started the car. "You could have met an accident. I don't know what has gotten into your head. Driving while you're drunk, what were you thinking? I am so disappointed with you, Lao, _so_ disappointed!"

Lao just sat there in silence and was able to fall asleep. When he woke up, he's already in his bed with some fresh clothes on, and the sun was already shining through his window. He got up and had the worst headache he ever experienced. He went to the kitchen and found his mother cooking some breakfast and Lian was eating cereal by the counter.

"Hi Lao," Lian greeted weakly.

"Don't talk to me," he snapped at his sister. He sat far away from his sister and said, "Mom, do we have any painkillers? My head's killing me."

"That'll teach you to be very drunk again," Lin snapped. "You and I need to talk."

"Wow. Just wow. The way you talk to me makes me feel so pissed off."

"Watch your mouth," Lin yelled. "How dare you—

"—keep secrets from me!" Lao cut her off. "Yeah. I know him, Mom, your "old buddy", Tenzin. I know."

Lin breathed and looked at Lian. "It seems Lian's already told you."

"Oh yes," Lao replied. "She did; and by the way, she should have told me about it long ago."

"I said I'm sorry," Lian said. "I told you didn't I? Why are you treating me like this?" Lian was growing impatient. Lao is not acting like himself and he's giving her the silent treatment.

"I just can't talk to you," Lao snapped at her.

"Well I can't be around with you!" Lian stood up and begins to leave. "I'm going to Air Temple Island and spend some quiet time there and probably talk to people who have some sense. It's not my fault Lao, Mom told me not to tell you. Blame her, not me."

"Get lost," Lao yelled back.

"You get lost!"

Lian left leaving Lin and Lao in the kitchen.

"What?" Lao glowered at his mother.

"Look," Lin sighed. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you—

"Cut the crap woman!"

"—from doing stupid things to yourself once you knew about Tenzin. I know you very well, honey."

"Ha!"

Lin caressed the bridge of her nose and think for words to tell to her son. "Lao, it's not Lian's fault; and will you please stop giving her the silent treatment? It's bothering her and it's straining your relationship."

He completely ignored Lin's words and stood up. He headed towards the phone, picked it up and dialled a phone number.

"Hello," Lao said. "Can I talk to Mr. Ping Beifong? It's Lao. Yes, thank you." There was a pause and Lin questioned Lao.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lao lifted a finger to silence her and proceeded to talk to the person on the other line.

"Grandpa, it's Lao. Yes I'm doing fine. I think she's doing fine too. I was wondering whether you could send me a private ship here in Republic City? I wish to go home there in Gaoling. Yes, I'll tell you everything about the expansion when I get there. Excellent! Thank you very much."

Lao put the phone down and walked past his mother.

"Great," Lin called out to him. "Now you're giving me the silent treatment, too? And what was that talk with Uncle Ping? Young man, come back here. Now!" Lin was yelling at him.

"I'm going back to Gaoling far from people like you," Lao declared. "I'll be in Gaoling far from you, from Lian and far from that Tenzin wart. I'll be back when I'm ready to face you."

"You can't run from this."

"I'm not running away from this. I'm just simply cooling my head before I punch that sucker in his danglers!"

"When are you leaving?"

"You'll know it when I'm gone." Lao headed to his room and started packing.

Meanwhile in Air Temple Island, Tenzin and Lian were discussing about Lao.

"I don't know how to get through to him," Lian said. "He thinks I'm the worst person in the world right now, not to mention the silent treatment he's been giving me."

Tenzin put an arm around Lian's shoulders and drew her closer. "You just need to give him some space. Give him a little time and he'll come around the corner."

"He did say he would give up his allowances to have you as our father. That's... that's a good sign, right?"

"I think so. Just be patient with him." Lian rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and mom fell in love? She always tells me she doesn't want to talk about it so I was thinking maybe you can tell me?"

Tenzin let out a big breath. "Well, we knew each other since we were children. We used to play with my older sister and brother, Kya and Bumi, here on the island."

"But when did you realize you were falling for her?"

Tenzin smiled. The memories were all coming back to him. "When I was 13 and your mother was 12, I was starting to notice her. She would usually laugh at me whenever Bumi and Kya made fun of me and I always found it amusing. But what really made me realize that I was falling for her was when I got my tattoos at age 14. She was the first one to complement me and stayed with me. She was my best friend."

"That's so gay but it's also really sweet." Lian smiled. "So how did you tell her?"

"It was summer. I was 16 and she was 15. We went to this vacation in Ember Island in the Fire Nation and we were watching this play called Love Amongst the Dragons. The play clearly bored Lin out and she went out of the theatre. I followed her out to accompany her and we went straight to the beach. I told her there."

Lian smirked at Tenzin. "Details please."

"I held her hands that night and I could see the look of surprise on her face. I told her that she was my best friend and that I really liked her. At first she just stood quiet and blushed; but after a few moments she just... walked away from me."

"So you were busted."

Tenzin smiled again. "At first, yes. But after a few months, she was officially my girlfriend. She was so challenging which made me really like her. From her numerous suitors, I can say that I was the best. And I had a sky bison which helped me pull her guard down."

Lian smiled widely. She never knew that her parents had a very beautiful beginning and she wondered why it all ended. "Why did you give her up after all those efforts?"

Tenzin was caught off guard. "I, uh... well... we had... I had my father's last wishes on my shoulders. If it was up to me I wouldn't break things off with her. Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe."

"I'm still in love with your mother, Lian."

Lian gasped. Unbeknownst to them, Pema was just behind a pillar listening to their conversation.

* * *

So what do you think guys? Reviews are welcome anytime.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's part 8 people. There's a bit of revelation in this chapter and a little sadness BUT a bit more on Linzin. I really appreciate your reviews guys and I'm really trying to finish this story fast. All those Pemzin shippers don't complain and just eat your vegetables. Enjoy guys!

* * *

Pema just stood there feeling so hurt by the thought that her husband is still in love with the woman who had him years ago. Somehow, she feels her shy past self crawl all over her personality again. She may be the mother of Tenzin's kids but she's not the one who owns his heart.

She hurriedly locked herself in their bedroom and cried while writing her feelings in her diary. Out of nowhere, she felt the urge to pee. She left her diary on their bed and went to the bathroom. A few moments later, Tenzin went inside their room and found her diary. When he opened it, something fell from the pages. It was a letter and to his surprise, it was addressed to him. He opened it and found out it was written 18 years ago by Ping Beifong.

_Dear Tenzin,_

_I am writing this to inform you of Lin's condition. It seems that when you separated, you were unaware that she was pregnant. Lin does not want me to inform you about this, but I know that she needs you to be with her during her pregnancy. She is six months pregnant now and I urge you to be a man for my niece._

_-Ping Beifong_

Pema was standing by the door looking terrified. "Did you have this letter all along?" Tenzin asked softly.

Pema mumbled something. "I'm asking you, did you have this letter all along?" Tenzin's voice got louder.

"Yes," Pema replied. She was trembling and tears are forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Then why is it that I never got to read it until now?"

"Because," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you. I know that if you knew about them you would leave me for her and your kids." She reached out to Tenzin who flinched.

"I can't believe you did this!" Tenzin yelled.

"I did this because I love you. I love you so much."

"You betrayed my trust, Pema! You kept my children a secret from me."

"Because I know that you still love her. I heard you talking to Lian a while ago. You said that you still love Lin." It hurt her so much saying these words.

"Because I still do," Tenzin admitted. "I am still in love with her."

"No, Tenzin. You love me remember? Me! Choose me, love me." Tenzin turned to leave but she hugged him from behind. "I don't want to lose you."

Tenzin grabbed her hands and removed them from his waist. "You lost me tonight. The letter was the final blow, Pema." Tenzin left.

In Gaoling, Lao was explaining to Ping Beifong their business plans in Republic City when Ping interrupted him. "You're making business decisions without your sister? I thought this is a partnership project by the two of you?"

"Yes, this is a partnership."

"Then where's your partner? I know you quarrelled again." Ping was looking at his great-nephew with piercing eyes. "Come on Lao. Talk to me."

Lao sat down beside Ping. "We did quarrel."

"And you left without settling down your problems. We are earthbenders Lao. We face challenges head on." Lao shifted in his seat and felt uneasy and guilty.

"I knew about our father."

"Ah yes; Tenzin. And you felt angry about this discovery?"

Lao swallowed. "Not really. I mean... I'm glad that I got to know him. But as far as Mom and Lian know, I'm mad at the three of them."

"But deep inside you're not? You are quite the prankster, Lao." He patted Lao's back. "A piece of advice Lao: our family is all we've got. Through thick and thin, families stay with each other. When you were younger, I stood and acted as your father and I admit, I was pretty rough on you. But now that you know the truth, I think and I advise you to give Tenzin a chance. I remember, I wrote him a letter about you. I don't know if he got it, but knowing Tenzin, I believe that if he knew about you, he would leave Republic City and be there for you."

Lao was quiet. His grandpa was right. Tenzin was pretty happy when they were spending time on the island. "Well I guess I need to go back. Thanks Grandpapa... for the advice and for everything."

His grandfather smiled at him and said, "My pleasure." But all of a sudden, something went wrong. "Lao." Ping Beifong fell and Lao was just in time to catch him.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"My chest hurts."

"I'll call for help."

They were alone in that building and Lao knows that the guards are far from them. He headed to the phone and dialled a number quickly. "Hello, this is Lao Beifong and I need a doctor here in Ping Beifong's office immediately." Lao went back to his grandfather. "Grandpa, the doctors are coming. Just hold on. Hold on tight."

Ping Beifong is dying and he knows it. "It's my time to go Lao. I am so proud of you and Lian."

Lao started sobbing. "No, don't leave me."

"Let me go Lao. Let me... go." And then he's gone. His eyed closed and he just drifted away. A few moments passed and the healers and doctors arrived. This can't be it. Ping Beifong's death was much unexpected. One moment he gives the best advice Lao ever heard and the next he just fell and died.

"Mr. Beifong," the doctor said. "Your grandfather was suffering from coronary artery disease. He did not want us to tell you about it. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I... thank you." Lao felt the world on his shoulders. "I'll tell my sister and my mother about this. This should come from me." Right now, he needs to be strong. He left the room to call his mother and sister. He also ordered a private ship to Republic City to fetch them.

He dialled on his mother's phone number. "Mom?"

"Lao, is everything okay?" Lin could hear the sadness in his voice.

He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "Grandpapa died."

"What? Lao, is this true?"

He cleared his throat again. "Yes. I sent a private ship to fetch you for his burial." His voice cracked. "It will arrive there at around 8 in the morning."

"Are you okay Lao?"

"Yes," Lao replied trying to sound brave. "I'm okay. See you tomorrow."

Lin dropped the phone and a knock sounded from the door. She opened it and wished it wasn't Lian. She's not yet prepared to announce the sad news to her. To her relief, it was Tenzin.

"Where's Lian?"

Tenzin went inside and sat on her couch. "She's on the island. We need to talk."

"It seems serious," Lin replied. "What is it?"

"Our past relation—

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Lin interrupted him. "It can wait."

"What is it?" Tenzin reached out to her and held her hand tightly.

"Lao called. Uncle Ping is dead." A tear trickled down her cheek. Tenzin cupped her face and wiped it.

"It's okay to cry, Lin." She sobbed and Tenzin pulled her closer to him. She held on tighter. She never cried in front of someone like this before aside from her mother's death. "It's okay." Tenzin comforted her.

"Thank you," Lin told him. She cried in his arms for a few minutes realizing that her uncle, the father figure of her children and her advisor and comforter during her difficult times, is now dead. She breathed deeply and wiped her tears away, and looked at Tenzin. "What about our relationship?" she asked suddenly. Tenzin was surprised. He didn't expect her to get back on this subject quickly. But then, he remembered, she is unpredictable.

"I... I'm still madly in love with you and—

Lin silenced him with a kiss. It was passionate, deep and full of longed emotions that they can't express through words. Amidst the tears, Tenzin could feel her love for him that she has been keeping inside of her. When they pulled away, they were breathless.

"I'm sorry," Lin apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"I love you, Lin."

"I... I need to go to the air temple," Lin said trying to avoid the subject. "I need to speak to my daughter."

"I love you," Tenzin said again. She stood up and headed to the door.

"Can we just stay away from that subject? I don't want to talk about it." Tenzin slowly approached her and pinned her to the wall.

"I'm still in love with you," he said softly. "We can't stay away from this subject because I want you to know that I regretted leaving you to fulfil my father's last wishes."

Lin can't believe what she's hearing. "No, you don't regret it. You have kids and a faithful wife. Let go of me."

"Pema betrayed me," he said softly. "And I'm leaving her... for you."

Lin shook her head. "You're being ruled by your emotions right now. And you might regret—

Tenzin kissed her. The feel of his lips on hers was oblivion. The guilt was gone and she could feel in his lips that what he said was true. She pushed him gently and stopped the kiss.

"I need to tell Lian the news. We are leaving tomorrow morning." She headed outside with Tenzin holding her hand tightly.

"I brought Oogi."

"Good." Lin absent-mindedly climbed on top of the sky bison and took the reins and Tenzin sat beside her. Without Tenzin telling her what to do, she just yelled, "Yip yip!"

Tenzin smiled at her. "Just like old times, Linny."

Lin smiled back at him. "Yeah. Just like old times, baldy."

The thought of having someone comforting her during these times of sadness somehow lifted the pain in her heart. Lin knew this time that she had Tenzin back.

* * *

Review it and tell me what you think about this chapter. I didn't write this in a smutty way because I'm making this story kid friendly-ish. If there's something you did not want about this chapter, feel free to tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 people!

* * *

Tenzin and Lin arrived at Air Temple where they were met by Lian. "Mom, Dad, you're together!" She was very surprised to see them holding hands.

"Lian, your mother needs to talk to you," Tenzin explained.

Lian looked at them and grinned. "So, the two of you seemed to have worked it out."

"This is serious, sweetie. Lao called." Lian was taken aback.

"Is he coming back here?"

Lin shook her head. "No. It's us who will go to Gaoling."

"Why?"

Lin held Lian's shoulder. "Honey, Grandpa Ping passed away."

Lian looked at her in disbelief and frowned. "No. No. He can't be. When we left there he was in great shape. Why- what caused it?"

"Lao didn't say anything. We'll talk about it when we get there. I'm sorry honey." Lian sobbed in her mother's arms and Tenzin wrapped his arms around them.

Pema watched them from the window accompanied by an elderly Air Acolyte. "He seems happy," Pema told the air acolyte. "And here I am feeling this unbearable pain."

"When Tenzin left Lin Beifong," the air acolyte said. "He cried for the first time in front of his brother."

Pema bit her lip. "I love him so much."

"Then let him go, Pema. I saw how hard he tried to forget her." The air acolyte tapped her shoulder. "Maybe you were not destined to be with him."

"But it hurt so much."

"It will free you eventually. If you truly love him, you will let him go and let him be free where he will feel the happiest." The air acolyte held her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm letting him go just like how Lin Beifong did before."

Tenzin, Lin and Lian went inside the air temple. Tenzin decided he will accompany them to Gaoling and he will bring the children.

"Daddy, why is Lian crying?" Ikki asked him.

"Are you okay Lian?" Jinora asked her.

"Don't cry," Meelo said while wiping a tear from her face.

"I'm... okay," Lian forced a smile.

"Kids," Tenzin began. "Lian's grandpa died a while ago and we will go with them to Gaoling. Is that okay?"

"Will Mommy be coming with us?" Jinora asked.

"No," Pema said out of nowhere. "I'm not coming with you. Your father and I decided that—

"Not now Pema," Tenzin cut her off.

"It's okay Tenzin," she insisted. "Kids, Mommy and Daddy will not be together anymore."

Jinora frowned. "Don't you love each other anymore?"

"No," Pema said sternly. "Not anymore Jinora."

"It's a bit complicated, Jinora," Tenzin explained. "Maybe when you grow older, you might understand it."

Ikki and Meelo clearly tried their best to understand but somehow their innocent minds can't decipher this kind of arrangement. "I don't understand," Ikki said.

"Your dad's in love with someone else," Lian blurted out.

Jinora understood. "Will you treat us like how you treat Lian, Lin? Like your kids?"

"Of course I will," Lin replied.

"It's okay Dad," Ikki piped. "She's pretty cool."

Pema smiled at them. "Take care of them, Lin." She turned to Tenzin, "And I'm very sorry. I'll sign the papers tomorrow."

"But you're still staying here on the island, aren't you?" Jinora asked.

"Of course she is," Tenzin replied.

Pema looked at him. "Thank you." She left them and went to finish her move back to the women's dormitories.

"Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, we'll be going to the Earth Kingdom."

"Really?" Ikki asked. "When will we go? Will we ride on Oogi?"

"We'll be riding a ship... tomorrow. So we need to pack our things tonight."

"And your passports," Lin added. "They do have passports, right?"

Tenzin smiled at Lin. "Yes they do, Ma'am."

"It's okay if they don't," Lian said. "Those guys by the pier are so intimidated by the symbol of the flying boar."

"Okay, so thank you for tonight. Lian and I will go home and pack our things. We'll see you tomorrow by the ship."

They headed to the docks but Tenzin stopped them. "I'll accompany you. I'll go get Oogi."

When Oogi was saddled, they climbed on his back and Tenzin took the reins. It was a quiet flight but full of stolen glances from Lin and Tenzin. When they reached Lin's house Tenzin pulled Lin in a kiss but stopped midway because he realized Lian was watching them.

"I'm going inside," Lian announced. "Ignore me."

When Lian was out of sight, Tenzin continued and kissed Lin passionately before saying good night.

"I'm so happy," Tenzin confessed. "Good night, Lin."

"Good night." Tenzin then took off on Oogi.

Lin entered the house and found Lian sitting on the couch. "I can't believe Grandpapa's dead."

Lin sat down beside her. "Well, no one can live forever."

"I hope Lao's already forgiven us."

"We'll be okay. Now come on, let's pack." Lin motioned her to move.

"I don't have the energy to pack; besides, I have some clothes there." Lian yawned. "I think it's bedtime for me. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie."

It was a long night for Lin. She woke up at 6 am the following day and after getting ready, they both headed to the pier. The ship was waiting for them together with some earthbender guards.

"Good morning Miss Lin and Miss Lian. The ship is ready to sail when you are. Are we expecting some guests?" The butler greeted them.

"I have a few guests. Do you have the accommodation?" Lin asked as she handed the keys to her car to the butler. "Load the car in the ship." She ordered him.

"As you wish, Miss. Do you need anything?"

"Peace and quiet," Lian said.

"How about you Miss Lin?"

"I'm all set. I'll just call you when I'll need you." The butler bowed gently before leaving them. A few moments later, Tenzin arrived.

"Good morning," he greeted them.

"You're late," Lin teased.

"Is this your ship? It's so nice! I wish I had a ship." Ikki was ranting about the ship and Lian's wish for some quietness was disrupted.

"Butler!" Lian called. "Show them to their cabin."

"Right this way kids." The butler led the airbenders kids to their cabin.

"Are you going to stay with Mom?" Lian asked her father.

"I'll be the one to show him to his cabin. Please tell the captain we're ready to sail."

"Okay." Lian left them.

"Alone at last," Lin said. The two kissed for a moment and then discussed Ping Beifong's death.

"Lian's pretty off today. She's so sad and a bit irritated."

"I hope the kids don't give her a hard time. I think she needs some alone time to sort her feelings out," Tenzin said his concerns. "How's Lao?"

"He's pretending to be okay as usual. Talk to him." Lin looked at Tenzin intently.

"I'll do my best."

The trip was smooth, although Lian had a hard time ignoring the noise from the cabin next to hers. It was nightfall when they arrived. The disembarked from the ship and headed to a car waiting for them. When they reached the mansion, Lin ordered a waiting lady to babysit the airbender kids and they headed directly to the tea room where Lao was waiting for them.

"Mom! Lian!" He met them with tight hugs and Lian started sobbing again.

"Where's his body?" Lian asked. "I... I want to see him."

"The casket is in the living room," Lao said. "What's he doing here?"

"He's here to help us get through this," Lin explained. "And we're together again."

"Oh. Thanks," Lao said.

"Why did he die?" Lin asked. "What happened?"

Lao took a deep breath and fought the tears from leaking successfully. "The doctor said he was suffering from an ailment called coronary artery disease. He didn't want us to worry... so he decided not to inform us." It was so hard to talk about him.

"Lian," Lin said. "Let's go to the living room."

They both headed to the door and Lao followed them. "No Lao," Lin said sternly. "Tenzin and you need to talk." Lao complied and when the door was closed, he waited for Tenzin to start the conversation.

"Is everything fine, Lao?"

"Yes," Lao replied. "I'm handling the situation quite well."

"It's okay to let your guard down sometimes. You see, keeping your feelings cooped up inside you is like sealing the exhaust of a—

"I don't need your proverbs, Tenzin. I'm handling this well." Tenzin wrapped an arm around Lao and thankfully, he didn't brush it off.

"It's okay to let your feelings out, son."

With this, Lao cried. "I... I-I just can't believe he's dead. He's just... gone. We were just discussing some things and then... and then he was gone and I couldn't help him."

"It's alright. I'm here." Lao sobbed harder. He may be a tough earthbender, but his grandfather's death was a blow he has difficulty taking in. He felt the comfort of his father and he knew that moment that he has forgiven him.

"Dad?" Tenzin felt so much joy after hearing Lao call him that.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave us again."

"I won't."

Lao cried himself to sleep in his father's arms and woke up in his bed. The sun was shining and he realized after looking at the clock that there's roughly an hour before his grandfather's burial. He hurriedly dressed and went to the dining room. The airbenders, Lian and his parents were already eating.

"Hi Lao," Jinora greeted him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled at his younger sister. "Of course." He ate his breakfast silently. After the meal, they headed to the mausoleum to attend the ceremony.

The burial went smooth. Lian cried and said goodbye while he stood by his twin with an arm wrapped around her. Lin was comforted by Tenzin. It was a very private ceremony with only those closest to the Beifongs present.

After the ceremony, they discussed what they will do next.

"Your father and I will return to Republic City," Lin announced. "The two of you will stay here. The city isn't safe for now."

The twins complied with their mother's wishes. That night, the couple together with the airbender kids left Gaoling.

The mansion felt empty. Lian can't stand the emptiness and decided to follow her parents. "I'm going to Republic City. This place is depressing."

"Do what you want. I'll handle the things here."

Lian ordered some servants to ready a small ship to sail to Republic City. She left at midnight. She headed to her cabin and after a couple of hours she heard some scuffle in the ship. When she looked outside, she was terrified to see the earthbender guards unconscious.

She went out to investigate when suddenly she felt two pairs of hands block her chi. She fell onto the floor and was able to see the Lieutenant of the Equalists standing over her.

"You will be the perfect bait to lure Tenzin and Lin Beifong into Amon's hands." After hearing those words, she blacked out.

* * *

Spoiler alert: NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT YET BE THE FINALE!


	10. Chapter 10

This is part 10! Enjoy and Review and thanks for the support guys! I really appreciate it.

* * *

"Aaah..."

"It's nice to see you awake."

Lian woke up to find her hands bound to a pillar and standing on a platinum platform. "Who-who are you?"

The man was standing a few feet from her and has two kali sticks in his hands. He faced Lian and held her face firmly. "You're worst nightmare."

Back in Gaoling, Lao was sipping his 5 am tea in the living room when suddenly, an earthbender guard rushed in.

"Master Lao, something happened to the ship that was carrying Miss Lian."

"What?" Lao put down his tea and grabbed the guard by the collar. "Tell me what happened. Tell me!"

"E-equalists ambushed the ship at around 2 am this morning. They were nearing Republic City when they attacked."

He shook the guard so hard. "How about Lian? Where is she?"

"I- we don't know. When the captain woke up, all the guards were on the ship except for Miss Lian."

This can't be happening. Lao was so worried and so felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have let Lian sail to Republic City. He felt so irresponsible. How will his mother and father handle this?

"Have you told my mother about this?"

"Yes. The captain sailed to the Air Temple Island and informed Councilman Tenzin and Miss Lin."

He felt so uneasy. "Leave me alone and ready an airship to Ba Sing Se.

"But sir, aren't you going to Republic City?"

"No. I'm going to meet with Yi Ming."

Tenzin was furiously pacing in his room. He can't believe the equalists would attack and capture Lian.

"Tenzin," Lin called. "I need you to speak to the Council. We need all the help we can get to have Lian back with her bending intact."

"We're going to get through this."

"I told them to stay put. What in the world was she thinking?"

"Calm down, Lin." Tenzin put an arm around her.

"Calm down? _Calm_ down? That's my daughter, Tenzin-wait- oh, she's _your_ daughter too! You expect me to calm down?"

Tenzin took a deep breath. "Yes. If you will not calm down you won't be able to think clearly."

Lin became silent. He had a point after all. "Okay."

"Look at me," Tenzin said. "Take a deep breath and—

"I'm calling Lao. Do you have a phone?"

"Follow me." Tenzin led her to a room where the only phone in the whole temple was. Lin dialled the phone number and waited until the butler answered it.

"Hello Beif—

"Where's Lao?" Lin asked directly.

"May I know who—

"This is Lin Beifong."

"My apologies Miss Lin but Master Lao left an hour ago."

"What? Where did he go?"

"He said he was going to Ba Sing Se to meet with a friend."

Lin wondered why Lao was heading for Ba Sing Se knowing that his sister's life was in jeopardy. "Doesn't he know that Lian is in trouble?"

"He knows about it but—

Lin put down the phone. She rubbed her temple turned to Tenzin who was trying to decipher her look.

"So?" Tenzin asked.

"He left for Ba Sing Se to meet with a friend. I seriously don't know how their minds work. One minute I told them to stay put in Gaoling and the next minute they're both gone!"

"Maybe he's up to something?" Tenzin asked.

"What do you mean up to something? He's meeting a friend!"

"Well," Tenzin said. "You said it before. You don't know how their minds work.

"I don't know. I'll call him when he'll get there. I just hope he'll stay in our manor there." Lin sat down and rested her head on Tenzin's shoulder. "I'm just so worried. Forget about speaking with the council. I'll handle this my own way."

"Here you go again."

"I mean it, Tenzin," Lin insisted. There's no point arguing. If that's what Lin wants, the best thing to do is to let her.

Korra burst in the room. "I heard what happened. Is there anything I can do to— haaah you're together again?" When Korra saw Lin leaning on Tenzin, she was distracted by the thought of them being together. "What I meant is: is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, Korra," Tenzin replied. "I need you to—

"Stay on your guard and always be on alert," Lin butted in.

"We'll help you find her."

"Thank you," Lin said. "Then we need a plan. The equalists kidnapped her and I'm sure they will communicate with us and they can't know that she's a bender. Let's just wait for that and then we'll strike."

"They won't kill—

"No," The thought of Lian being dead is making her furious and so worried at the same time. "I'm sure they're just making her a bait to lure me or Tenzin."

Korra gave her questioning looks. "How do you know that?"

"I've been in the Police Force even before you were born. That's why I know."

"Oh. Sorry." Korra left the room to let Tenzin and Lin have some time to think.

Lao arrived in Ba Sing Se after his 5 hours of travel. He boarded a carriage that brought him to the Earth King's Palace where he was met with his best friend, Prince Yi Ming.

"Lao Beifong," the Prince called out. "I'm surprised to see you here in Ba Sing Se. Is your sister with you?"

Lao bowed before the prince and answered, "Lian isn't with me. The reason I came here is because of her."

"Why? What happened?" Yi Ming looked worried right away. He's been in love with Lian since they were 12 and the thought of the Lian in trouble sent some ugly feeling in his stomach.

"She was kidnapped, bro... by Equalists. I need your help." Prince Yi Ming might be the fancy prince he's showing the world but deep inside is a tough earthbender that's been hiding.

"I'll send my elite earthbenders with—

"Not that kind of help," Lao interrupted and gave him a "you-know-what-I-mean" look.

"Oh, _that_ kind of help." The prince looked thoughtful.

"Please, bro. Think of it this way: if you'll help me, I will give you my blessing plus that can impress her. Do this for Lian."

"I- I really want to help you but I doubt it if Father will let—

"—plus an arranged date between you and her." The prince thought hard. It wouldn't hurt so much plus he'll do it for the girl of his dreams.

"Okay, I'll help you. But where are we going to find the equipments we need?"

"We'll get it, no problem. I should warn you, though, the leader of this group—

"—can take people's bending away. I know about that Amon guy. He's a big time jerk... but not that big time."

"That's the spirit!"

The prince went inside the palace and gave the Earth King made up excuses about going with Lao in an expedition to Ember Island. After getting the permission from the King, Lao and the prince went into an establishment and in the lower ring of the city. They spent a few minutes inside and then went out with their rucksacks filled with unknown objects. They boarded Lao's airship and headed for Republic City.

Lian was wide awake now. The memories in the ship were now clearly remembered. Her wrists were sore. Good thing she was not dangling from the pillar or else she'll clearly reveal the earthbender in her.

"What do you want from me?" Lian called out to the Lieutenant.

He smirked. "I was informed that you are the daughter of Councilman Tenzin and Lin Beifong. So tell me, why don't you free yourself from those metal cuffs?"

Lian looked down. He can't know that she's a bender. "I- I can't bend."

"Aww, poor girl," the Lieutenant mocked. "How about we make a nice short call to your parents, huh? They might miss you already."

"You sick bastard!" Lian shouted. "Let me go and I'll punch you straight in your danglers, you little hogmonkey!"

The Lieutenant dialled Tenzin's phone number and he was immediately answered by Lin. "Hello? Who is this?"

"If you want to see your daughter alive—

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Lian was shouting profusely.

"Silence!" the Lieutenant barked. "As I was saying Beifong; if you want to see your daughter alive, you will do everything I will say."

"Name your price," Lin challenged him.

"It's either you or the councilman will take her place. Take your pick." He then slammed the phone.

Lin was so angry. She felt so furious after hearing the Lieutenant silencing Lian and at the same time worried after hearing her pleas. She has to do something. An air acolyte suddenly appeared by the door.

"Master Tenzin, Lao Beifong is by the docks." They hurriedly ran to the docks to meet their son.

"Lao, I've been so worried." Lin hugged her son tightly.

"Your mother and I just received a call from the kidnappers," Tenzin informed him.

"Tell me everything about it inside," Lao said. "I brought a friend." Prince Yi Ming came down from the airship and Lin bowed in respect.

"It's an honour having you on the island, Prince Yi Ming."

"Please," Yi Ming replied. "You don't have to do that Miss Beifong." He bowed back. "I heard about Lian. Lao and I have a plan but sadly, it will only involve the two of us."

"I need to be involved in this," Lin replied. "Prince Yi Ming—

"Call me Yi Ming. We don't want people to know I'm here."

"Yi Ming," Lin continued. "I don't think the two of you can handle the equalists. Even the Avatar needed some help."

"Maybe that's because she doesn't have a very reliable partner," the prince replied. "Lao and I are great benders with very good experience. Trust us."

"But we just need a few things," Lao said.

"What do you need?" Tenzin asked.

"10 equalists who can lead us to the place they are keeping her—

"—and a room where we can talk to them."

"We can get you those," Korra said out of nowhere. "I'm Avatar Korra and this is the New Team Avatar."

The prince shook their hands and said, "Not the most creative name; but it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We'll patrol some establishments reported to hold equalist meetings," Mako said. "I think we can capture some equalists."

"We need 10; no more, no less," Lao said.

"We can do that," Bolin assured them.

"I think we are settled then," the prince replied. It was nightfall and the Team Avatar patrolled the said establishments; and true to their word, they brought 10 equalists to the island by daybreak.

"I'm impressed," the prince said. "Take them to the room." The room was dark except for a green light in the middle of it. When inside, the equalists were bound to the walls by earthbending and the Team Avatar was asked to leave the place.

"Give us until dusk," Lao said. "After this interrogation, we'll strike."

Korra complied. Tenzin and Lin can't help wonder what they were doing to those equalists. When dusk came, the prince and Lao went out of the room.

"They have an underground network under Dragon Flats district," Lao informed them. "We are freeing those equalists now."

"What?" Korra asked. "Aren't you going to turn them over to the police?"

"No," the prince answered. "We need those people in our operation tonight."

"What are you up to?" Lin asked them.

"Saving Lian," Lao replied. "Do you really want to come with us?"

"Yes," Lin answered. "And so does your father—

"—and us too," Bolin added.

"What do you think bro?" Lao asked the prince.

"Fine. But you're my partner."

"Sure."

At around 10 pm, they headed to the district. Lin slammed a foot and felt the earth and true enough, there was a network of tunnels. She located the entrance and found a metal door. They opened it and it led them to a foyer with walls decorated by Amon's posters. They walked until they reached a corner before another entrance which is guarded by two doormen. The prince stopped them and said, "Wait right here. I'll talk to the doormen and I'll just send a signal when the coast is clear."

"Good luck, bro," Lao whispered.

The prince continued and was stopped by one of the doormen.

"Let me in," the prince said.

"Aren't you a bender?" a doorman asked. "No bender is allowed through these doors."

"If I were a bender, you'd be dead," the prince replied.

"If you were a bender, _you'd_ be dead," the other doorman said.

"Seeing as none of us are dead, clearly I'm not a bender."

The doormen scratched their heads until one of them said, "That actually makes sense." Without wasting another minute, the prince earthbended and sank the two doormen in the ground.

"Come on guys," the prince called out. The team followed him and after opening the door, 10 chi blockers were waiting for them.

"Not again," Bolin cried out.

They were about to strike when Lao suddenly said, "Chi blockers, the Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

The chi blockers stood erect and answered in unison, "We are honoured to accept his invitation."

"What?" Korra asked in surprised.

"This isn't happening Lao," Lin said in disbelief.

"I don't understand," Mako said.

"Mom, Dad," Lao said. "Haven't I told you that Yi Ming and I trained with the Dai Li?"

* * *

I won't be able to upload an update in the next 2 or 3 days because I'll be out of town. Just be patient. Pacquiao for the win!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's part 11 people! Pacquiao lost so this chapter is a bit sad.

* * *

"What?" Lin gasped. "You trained with the Dai Li?"

"It-it was only training," Lao tried to justify.

"Can we please have the mother-son talk later?" Yi Ming interrupted. "Lian might be in serious trouble now."

"Fine; but this isn't over Lao," Lin said.

"Where are you keeping my sister?" Lao asked a brainwashed chi blocker who pointed towards another tunnel. They followed it and were stopped by another group of chi blockers.

"Prepare to fight," Lin warned them. "I don't think these chi blockers are on our side."

They readied their stances and were about to strike.

"Lao Beifong," a female chi blocker called out. Lao was surprised; the voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" Lao asked. "And how did you know my name?"

"Dude," the prince whispered. "It sounds like Ji Sung." Ji Sung was Lao's ex-girlfriend.

"Take off your mask!" Lao shouted.

"As you wish," the chi blocker said as she removed her mask. True enough, it was Ji Sung.

"Ji Sung?" Lao gasped at the chi blocker.

"Don't bother looking for Lian," Ji Sung said. "She's a useless non-bender."

"Don't you dare lift a finger on my daughter," Lin yelled.

"Oh Miss Beifong we already did. By the way, here's a white flag. You might as well start waving it."

"The only thing I will be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!" Yi Ming exploded.

Lin sent a boulder in Ji Sung's direction which she easily evaded. Yi Ming shot some darts to the chi blockers who were immobilized right away.

"What are those?" Bolin asked.

"Shirshu darts," Yi Ming replied.

Ji Sung jumped from wall to wall until Lao sent a rock glove that grabbed her shirt from behind. When he already got her, he pinned her to the metal wall.

"Where is she?" Lao demanded.

"You're so rough Lao," Ji Sung said menacingly. "You used to love me before."

"Honey, you got real ugly," Lao replied. "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that." Ji Sung took something in her pocket that looked like a remote control and pressed the red button in the middle. There was a sudden noise and two mecha tanks arrived, and the brainwashed chi blockers were immobilized. Lao sunk Ji Sung in the ground and turned to his companions.

"Now what?"

"We're in big trouble," Korra said. "Those tanks are made out of platinum."

"I can't metalbend them, Lao," Lin added. "No earthbender can."

The mecha tanks surged closer to them. "Surrender peacefully or we will strike," an equalist manning a mecha tank warned.

"I won't surrender until I have my sister home with me!" Lao yelled back; he then earthbended the ground into a quicksand which sank the entire half of the tank. The equalist used the tank's arms to lift it from the quick sand and onto the solid ground.

"Damn it!" Lao yelled. "Any idea's Yi Ming?"

"I think so!" Yi Ming yelled back. "Get out of here Avatar and find Lian. Bring your friends with you."

"What about you?" Mako asked him.

"We'll find you," the prince replied. "We got this. Miss Beifong, you better stay with us. Airbender guy, go with them. "

"Take care of yourselves," Tenzin said.

The two mecha tanks sent some grapplers towards them which they dodged.

"Come here," the prince called them. They hid in a corner away from the mecha tanks. "They are made out of platinum, right?"

"Yes," Lin replied.

"They may be very pure, but they are malleable too. Just like gold."

"What's your point bro?"

"Simple. We earthbend a torpedo; a very hard and compressed torpedo, then the three of us launch it to the heart of those tanks. That's three of us which means a very strong launch—"

"—and that can go through the tank!"

"Okay," Lin said. "I will distract those tanks while you carry on with the plan. If all goes well, I'll join you to launch your rock torpedoes."

"Be careful, Mom."

"Let's do this!"

Lin came out of their hiding place and ran to a tank. She earthbended herself up in the air and let her wrist blades out. She stabbed the tank on its visor. Meanwhile, Lao and Yi Ming formed two torpedos and compressed them.

"We're ready," Lao called out. Lin immediately leapt towards them and took her stance.

"Ready," Yi Ming said. They earthbended a torpedo and aimed it towards a tank.

"Fire!" The three of them somersaulted and launched the torpedo to the tank and pierced it through. It hit the wall with its engine and the tank fell over.

"One down!" Lao yelled. They aimed it to the other and did the same. It obtained the same result. Yi Ming slammed a foot to the ground and sensed it.

"She's over this side," he told them.

"I told you seismic sense will come in handy," Lao yelled at him.

They ran to the direction and found the Team Avatar and Tenzin unconscious.

"Go on without me," Lin told them. "Just be careful."

"What about you?" Lao asked.

"We'll be fine."

"Okay."

They ran to the end of the tunnel until they reached a door; Lao metalbended to open the door and found the Lieutenant holding a knife against Lian's throat.

"Come a little closer and I swear you will see nothing but red," the Lieutenant warned.

"Don't you dare!" Yi Ming yelled.

"Amon will arrive any minute now and you will all be rid of your impurities!" He held the knife against Lian's right cheek and pricked her. "Wake up little girl, your baby brother is here."

Lian woke up to the pain. "Aaah! Lao, Yi Ming! Oooooouuuuch!" The Lieutenant pricked it deeper to her cheek.

"Stop it!" Yi Ming yelled. "Please, just let her go."

"Hmm... I don't think so," the Lieutenant replied. "How about I'll give you your mommy's scar, eh?" He then cut two lines along Lian's right cheek. "Now you look just like your disgraced mother."

"No!" Lao didn't know what came over him. He jumped towards the Lieutenant and grabbed the hand holding the knife. Yi Ming ran towards Lian and released her.

"Are you okay babe?" Yi Ming asked her.

"I'm fine," Lian responded groggily.

Lao and the Lieutenant were still struggling; Lao managed to knock the knife out of the Lieutenant's hand and kicked it hard away from them. He punched him on the face and knocked him unconscious.

"Let's go," Lao called out to them. He let them out of the room first. Lao was about to exit the room when he was hit hard on the head by the Lieutenant using his two kali sticks.

"Lao!" Yi Ming yelled. The Team Avatar arrived with Lin and Tenzin and Korra knocked the Lieutenant unconscious again.

"Take her," Yi Ming handed Lian to her parents. "Lao, buddy, wake up!" He shook Lao and felt his pulse. "He's alive. Come on! We need to bring him to the hospital!"

Lao was unconscious and his head was bleeding. Lin slammed a foot on the ground. "Let's hurry, I think Amon's coming!" Lin earthbended the tunnel's ceiling revealing an exit towards the streets. Tenzin blew his bison whistle and moments later, Oogi arrived. They all jumped onto Oogi's saddle and took off. Yi Ming laid Lao gently.

"Wake up, buddy," Yi Ming kept on saying.

"What happened?" Lin asked Yi Ming.

"That dude knocked him hard on the head," Yi Ming explained. "I think he has some serious head injury."

They flew across Republic City and landed in front of the City Hospital. They were met with some doctors and healers who took Lao and laid him on a stretcher, and carried him inside. Tenzin and Lin followed them.

"Lian, you need some help, too," Yi Ming told her. He carried her to the receiving area of the hospital and ordered a healer to heal her cheek.

"Do you think Lao will be okay?" Lian asked Yi Ming.

"Of course," he replied. "He's a tough guy. If he'll...the thought alone give me chills. I can't forgive myself if that happens."

"Don't blame yourself. You came looking for me. It's my entire fault."

Yi Ming held her hand. "He's going to be fine and you're safe now."

"Thanks," she smiled weakly. "For everything."

"You know I'll do anything for you Lian." She looked away. The healer was done with his job and her cheek has only a very faint scar.

"The scar won't be permanent, Miss. Give it a week and it'll wear off." The healer bowed before leaving.

"Thank you very much," Yi Ming thanked the healer. He turned to Lian and touched her left cheek. She flinched away.

"Stop it, Yi Ming."

"Why? You know how I feel about you, Lian."

She just sat there quietly until Lin and Tenzin arrived.

"So?" Lian asked them.

"The blow was so powerful and they need to drill his head to ease the pressure," Lin explained.

"We just need to be patient," Tenzin added. "Lian, I know you went through so many things tonight, but I need you to be strong."

"It's all my fault. If I had just stayed in Gaoling this would not have happened." Lian sobbed and hugged her father. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no one's fault." Tenzin comforted his daughter and sat down on one of the benches. Lin sat down beside them and leaned against Tenzin. They waited for two hours until Lin said, "You should all go back to Air Temple Island. I'll stay here and wait."

"I'll stay with you," Tenzin said. "Lian, Yi Ming, you can take Oogi back to Air Temple Island."

"Okay, sir," Yi Ming replied. "Come on Lian, I'm taking you home."

"I'll be back early in the morning Dad."

They were about to leave when a doctor came to the receiving area.

"Councilman Tenzin," the doctor called out. "We're done with the procedure."

"How is he?" Tenzin asked.

"It was flawless, he might wake up soon."

"Thank you so much," Lin said.

The doctor left them.

"I think I'll stay until he wakes up," Lian told her parents.

"Okay," Lin replied. "He'll be fine. He's a fighter."

They all headed outside his room. Lin and Lian went inside and waited. After an hour, Lao stirred and opened his eyes.

"Honey," Lin said softly. "It's so good to see you awake."

"Hi Mom," Lao said weakly; his throat dry. "What happened?"

"You got hit on the head," Lian explained. "I'll call the doctor."

Lian left and Tenzin went inside. "How are you feelin, son?"

"I'm fine."

"We were all so worried."

They felt silent and Lao looked at them in surprise, "Mom, Dad, what happened?"

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other in confusion. "You got hit on the head, honey."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They fell silent again and Lian and the doctor arrived.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Beifong?"

Lao looked at them in surprise and asked them again, "Mom, Dad, what happened?"

"You got hit on the head," Tenzin replied.

He was quiet for a while and then asked the same question.

"What's wrong with him?" Lin asked the doctor.

"I think he's losing his short-term memory," the doctor replied.

* * *

Review!


	12. FINALE

"My memory?" Lao asked. "What are you— what happened to me?"

"You got hit on the head, Lao," Lin answered him. She turned to the doctor and said, "Can you please explain what's happening to my son outside?"

The doctor beckoned her outside the room and Lian followed. Tenzin stayed with Lao who kept asking what happened to him every few minutes.

"It's a post-traumatic memory loss," the doctor began explaining. "When he was hit hard on the head, it increased his intracranial pressure. So we drilled his head to ease the pressure but there might be some damages to his memory. We just need to wait a little longer and observe his condition."

"So, what you're saying is that there's a chance he might regain his memory?" Lian asked.

"There is a chance. He just had surgery three hours ago—

"—what if he won't regain his memory?" Lin interrupted.

"Then he can't store new information. It's what we call anterograde amnesia."

"No," Lian said in disbelief. "He'll be like an empty shell."

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said. Lin and Lian went inside and saw Yi Ming wiping a tear from his cheek. Lian went and held his hand and led him outside.

"I think I saw a tear escape from your eye," Lian told him. "Are you okay, Yi Ming?"

Yi Ming avoided her gaze and looked down. "It's just that...Lao can't be like that."

Lian held his hand. "He won't. There's still a chance and I'm clinging on to that."

"When we trained with the Dai Li, we were taught to work in pairs. Everyone in that training camp saw us as partners but he was more than that. He's more like a brother, my best friend. I can't lose the Lao I know."

"He's tough, remember? He'll get through this and...

"I remember when we were trapped in that metal cell we were accidentally locked in. He was still in training with his metalbending and we couldn't get out. He kept on hitting the wall until it eventually bulged and I could see bruises forming in his hands but he kept on banging and promised me that we'll get out of that cell; and he did have us out." Yi Ming's eyes started to water. Lian never saw the prince cry over something before. Not even when his Grandfather Kuei died. "If only I was able to protect him back there."

"You were protecting me Yi Ming and I'm very grateful for that...and I'm sure he is too." Lian hugged him and tried to hush his tears away. "He'll be fine," Lian whispered. Yi Ming felt her warmth against his body and the urge to kiss her was hard to resist. He looked at her straight in her eyes and kissed her. He was expecting her to shove him off but instead she ran a finger along his jaw and kissed him back. When they broke off, Lian looked away and said, "Thanks for everything, Yi Ming. I'll get some coffee." She stood and left him wondering what their kiss meant.

Back in Lao's room, Tenzin was talking to Lin about Lao's condition.

"There's a chance he'll regain his memory," Lin said.

"Then there's still hope. Lin, you need some rest. You need to go home with Lian.

"But—

"Go. I'll stay here."

Lin went outside and asked the prince where her daughter is. When Lian returned, Lin and Lian, together with Yi Ming, went home to Air Temple Island.

Tenzin was left with Lao. He then scribbled "You got hit on the head" on a piece of parchment and posted it on the wall in front of his bed.

"Dad, what happened?"

Tenzin merely pointed on the parchment and began talking to his son. "Lao, I know you won't remember this later but I think you should be the first person I should talk to about this."

"Go on, Dad."

"I'm going to ask your mother to marry me."

"That's great. I think you won't have a hard time asking her. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure."

Lao closed his eyes and the next minute, he was snoring softly. Tenzin sat on the chair by his bed and stood guard. When some guards of the White Lotus, he drifted to sleep as well.

When he woke up the next morning, Lao was still fast asleep. He got up and decided to get some tea. He met Lian on the hallway and told her not to disturb Lao's sleep. When he got his tea he went back to Lao's room but was met with a grinning Lian.

"I can't believe you're going to ask her to marry you!" Lian beamed.

Tenzin looked at her in disbelief. "What-who- how did you know that?"

"Lao told me about—

"He remembered?"

Lian nodded and the two of them went back to Lao's room.

"Lao, you remembered our talk last night?" Tenzin asked him directly.

"Yes, Dad, I did."

"He's memory's back," Lian squealed.

Tenzin called a White Lotus guard and ordered him to call the doctor. When the doctor arrived, he then checked on Lao. He checked his pupil dilation, his sensations on his limbs and hit his knees with stimuli.

"He's very okay, Councilman Tenzin and he's regaining his memory. He just needs rest to heal his head wound."

"Thank you, Tenzin replied. "This is very good news but can we transfer him to the infirmary in Air Temple Island?"

"Of course, sir, whatever you say. Excuse me."

Lao smiled at his father and sister. "So how will you ask her? Air Nomad style or Earth Kingdom style?"

"Let's talk about it later. First, we need to prepare you for the move."

Lian shook her head. "I think the first thing _you_ should do is inform our mother."

"I think you're right, but she mustn't know about my plan."

"Our lips are sealed, Dad," Lao replied. Tenzin left the twins and went outside to call Lin.

"Yi Ming kissed me last night," Lian confessed.

"And?"

"I kissed him back. I don't know how to handle this situation."

"You'll figure it out," Lao said. "By the way, you owe him a date."

"Why?"

Lao shifted his position. "Well, he saved your life and I bribed him with a date with you."

"So what you're saying is that he went with you because you offered him a date with me?"

Lao smiled at her. "Look, he's a good guy and he likes you very much...not to mention he's the crown prince of Earth Kingdom."

Lian shook her head. "But he's the most arrogant prick in the world!"

"So what made you kiss him back?"

Lian thought hard. "Well—

"_Exactly_. You like him too."

Lian smiled and realized her brother's right. "Maybe."

"Give him a chance, sis."

"Fine, I'll go on a date with him."

Tenzin returned to the room with some nurses and they all prepared with the move. Minutes later, Lin arrived and hugged her son.

"I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Are you crying?"

"Shut up," Lin said as she pulled him into another hug. "I'm just so glad both of you are safe."

That afternoon, they moved Lao to the infirmary in the Air Temple Island. Lian stayed in her room after they finished making Lao comfortable. There was a soft knock on her door and she was surprised to see Yi Ming.

"Hi," he said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She led him in her room and they sat on her bed.

"Look," Lao began. "Lao sort of—

"—promised you a date with me?"

"Yes. And although he said he will work on it, I still want to ask you if it's okay?"

"Sure. You saved me after all." They fell into a moment of awkward silence.

"About the kiss," Lian broke the silence. "I kissed you back because—

"—you're grateful I saved your life?"

"No. I kissed you back because I like you too."

Yi Ming was taken aback. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?" Lian was smiling at him and he smiled back.

"So, if you like me and I like you a lot, does this mean we're dating?"

"Nope; you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet."

"Okay. I'll do that. Where do you want to go?"

"How about a nice restaurant in Ba Sing Se?"

"Okay. That sounds really fun." He leaned over to kiss her and she kissed him back when her door was suddenly opened by Tenzin. Yi Ming broke it off quickly. "Well thanks for having me around, Lian." He walked away from the room after giving Tenzin a quick nod.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked.

"A friendly gesture," Lian replied.

"Are you dating him, Lian?"

"Sort of." Lian blushed and bit her lip. "Look, I'm eighteen and I—

"I'm well aware of your age. I'm just saying that maybe it's too early for you—

"—to date Yi Ming? Hmm...last time I checked you and Mom started dating when you were 16 and she was 15. You told me about that, Dad."

"That's different. Your mother and I knew each other since we were children."

"And Yi Ming and I knew each other since we were seven. What's the big idea? You don't like him?"

He waved his hands. "You know what, it's your choice and I'm not going to meddle with it."

"Thank you," Lian said. "So what do you need?"

Tenzin sat on her bed. "I would want to plan with you the proposal. Any ideas?"

"Ideas? You should consult Lao. He's the one who's smooth with the ladies and I'm sure he's got some awesome ideas for your proposal."

"Then let's go to the infirmary and ask him some ideas."

They went out of the room and headed to the infirmary. When they got there, Lin was talking to Lao and they went inside.

"Hey Mom," Lian said. "We need to talk to this guy."

"I'm still talking with him about his training with the Dai Li," Lin shot back at her. "So Lao, even though you are currently "injured" that doesn't stop me from asking you why in the world did you train with Ba Sing Se's secret police?"

Lao rolled his eyes and replied, "Mother, I just accompanied Yi Ming in his training but then, I got hooked. It was awesome and—

"Why is the prince training with the Dai Li?" Lin cut him off.

"Well, remember that time when a guy named Long Feng tried to manipulate the Earth King and planned to have a coup using the Dai Li agents?"

"Continue."

"So Yi Ming's father decided that in order to avoid such thing from happening again, he let Yi Ming train with the Dai Li."

"Smart guy," Lin said. "But Lao, promise me you won't brainwash people like that again."

"Okay, Mom," Lao replied. "So, uh, Lian what do you want to talk to me about?"

Lian looked at her mother with a "please-leave-us-alone" look. Lin stood up. "What's so important with your talk with him that I need to leave you alone?"

"Some stuff," Lian replied. "So will you please go?"

"Fine." Lin headed to the door where Tenzin was. "Let's leave those two to talk, Tenzin."

"I'm part of this conversation, Lin."

"What are you up to?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Please go?" Tenzin said.

"Alright, fine. Do what you want." Lin left and Tenzin gave them a thumbs-up. Lian slammed a foot and yelled, "Go away, Mom. I know you're in that room!"

"You caught me," Lin's voice came out. Lian slammed her foot again and this time the coast was clear.

"So," Lao began. "What's up?"

"Dad wants some ideas for his proposal."

Tenzin smiled at them and sat down on the chair beside Lao. "Well?"

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Lian said you were smooth with the ladies."

"True."

"So?" Tenzin asked again. "Any ideas?"

Lao thought for a moment. "I think so. How about a ride on Oogi?"

"A ride on Oogi?" Lian asked. "10 minutes of thinking and that's your only idea?"

"I wasn't finished yet," Lao snapped at her. "Take her on a dinner date and then you two ride on your furry friend and tell her there up in the night sky. It would be private plus you won't be embarrassed if she'll reject you—

"Lao!" Lian yelled. "Remember we are trying to give ideas to Dad, not to pull his hopes down?"

"I'm just saying," Lao replied.

"Okay," Tenzin said. "So that's all I need to do?"

"Yes," Lao answered back. "And then we'll earthbend some fireworks after you give us some signal if she said yes."

"What kind of signal?" Tenzin asked.

"How about a nice loud "woohoo!"?" Lian suggested.

"That's fine," Lao said. "Just make sure we hear it."

"That's settled then, Dad. Now all you need to do is ask her out."

"I think I can manage that," Tenzin replied with a smile. "I'll ask her out after you recover from that head injury."

Three weeks have passed and all the preparations have been arranged. So one night, when they were about to sleep, Tenzin decided to ask her to dinner.

"Lin," Tenzin whispered.

"Hmm?" Lin turned and looked at him. "What?"

"I was thinking," he began. "You know, after all that happened weeks ago. I was thinking maybe we can have dinner together? Just you and me?"

"Dinner, eh?"

"Yes. Just a little...celebration."

"Okay," Lin agreed as she lay on the bed. She tapped the space next to her and motioned Tenzin to lay beside her. "So this dinner thing..."

"What about it?"

"Where and when will we have it?"

Tenzin became quiet. He did not know about the location and the date. Only the twins know about it. "I... have not yet planned that."

Lin chuckled. "You are asking me to dinner yet you hadn't planned it out yet?"

"No. But I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay." They snuggled together and Tenzin planted a kiss on her forehead. The next morning, Tenzin met with the twins in secret.

"I already asked her out to dinner. She already agreed."

"Alright," Lao exclaimed.

"But I have a small problem."

"What?" Lian asked.

"I don't know when and where."

Lian laughed. "Oh dear. Dad, tell her it would be tomorrow evening just here on the island. Simple as that."

"Okay. Thanks kids."

Tenzin went to their room and found Lin reading a newspaper. "Lin."

She put the newspaper down and looked at him. "What?"

"About our dinner..."

"Keep talking, I'm listening."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Okay. Where?"

"Just here on the island."

"Alright. Do I need to wear something fancy?"

Tenzin smiled. "Of course. It's a date, Lin."

"Aren't we too old for dates?"

"No. Trust me, it would be fun."

"Hmm," Lin sighed. "Okay."

The following day was a bit busy day for the twins. They brought the fireworks secretly to their room and informed Korra and Yi Ming about the plan. They also took care of the food. It would be a vegetarian dinner of course. When night came, Tenzin waited outside Lian's room where Lin dressed up. She got out with a smile on her lips. She was wearing a traditional Earth Kingdom high society dress.

"You look stunning," Tenzin complimented her.

"Thank you, I know," Lin smiled at him. "So, where are we having dinner?"

Tenzin offered his arm and Lin took it. He then led her to the room at the top of the temple where a table for two is set by the terrace overlooking the city.

"Hey," Lin said. "I remember this room. This is where—

"—Kya and Bumi pushed me over the terrace and you earthbended a slab of rock that caught me. I never forgot."

They took their seat and Lao appeared to serve them. "Good evening Miss Beifong and Master Tenzin."

Lin chuckled. "I wasn't expecting this, Tenzin."

"How about some wine?" Lao offered.

"Sure," Tenzin said.

"I thought you said you don't drink?" Lin asked.

"I'll drink for you tonight."

Lao poured their glasses some wine and afterwards served them their dinner. Lao left them immediately after doing his job and let them enjoy each others' company. After dinner, Tenzin blew gently on his bison whistle and Oogi, with Lian on the saddle, appeared just outside the terrace.

"What is this about, Tenzin?"

Lian hopped off from the bison's back. "Just get on top of Oogi."

Lin complied and Tenzin assisted her. When they were on top of the bison, Lao, Yi Ming, Korra and Bolin appeared on the terrace. They took off and when they were high enough, Tenzin started his speech.

"Lin," Tenzin began. "We've known each other since we were children. We were friends since then and by the time I was twelve, I started to notice you. You're my best friend and my companion through my ups and downs. Even when Kya and Bumi picked on me, you were always there by my side, although you were laughing at me most of the time, you never left me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just hear me out."

"Okay."

"Leaving you eighteen years ago was the worst thing I ever did in my life. I went against my feelings to fulfil my father's wishes and I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I won't ask you a question and I won't get down on one knee. But I will say this; I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lin Beifong."

Lin was shocked, her eyes were wide. "Was that a proposal?"

"Yes. It was."

Lin kissed him and said, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tenzin through a fist in the air and cried, "Woohoo!"

Soon, fireworks were exploding meters away from them and Tenzin took Oogi down to the terrace. His face was filled with joy. The airbender kids together with the twins, the Team Avatar and the Earth Prince were there.

"Congratulations Daddy," Jinora said.

"Yeah, congratulations too, Lin," Ikki added.

"Thank you all," Lin said. "I never knew you were planning something like this."

"It was all their idea," Korra said while pointing at the twins.

Lian and Lao were beaming at their parents.

"I told you so, Dad," Lao said. "You won't have a problem asking her."

"You helped," Tenzin said.

"So, uh, I know it's gross but can we see a nice kiss?" Lian asked them.

Without wasting a moment, Tenzin kissed Lin full on the mouth and the whole room cheered.

**FIN.**

* * *

Thank you all for following this story. I really appreciated the praises and reviews you gave. I might write another Linzin fanfic in July so just stay tuned. Thank you very much and I wish you all the enjoyment.


End file.
